Pasts Revealed and Future Holds
by Lizzy Dane
Summary: After the Second Giant War, everything was back to normal. The Greeks are playing while the Romans are sparring. But one day, everything changed. Read more to find out what happens to the seven, Reyna, Nico, and others.
1. Camp Half-Blood

Pasts Reveled and Future Holds

By Lizzy Dane

In Camp Half-Blood…

Piper

Piper got a major headache. No matter what she did her head hurt. Her Aphrodite half family tried to help but nothing worked. Even Drew had compassion on Piper. So they decided to call Mr. Sunshine. Will said it was fine and that she should have some ambrosia. After the ambrosia, her headache got worse. Jason tried to help but even a son of Jupiter couldn't do anything to make her feel better.

"Come on, we'll bring you to Chiron. He might know what to do." Jason said.

"All right, just wait for me. I'll be there soon." Piper responded.

"I will not leave you. You are coming with me."

"Fine. So much for being nice." Piper muttered.

So Piper gathered all her strength, and walked to Jason. Jason helped support her on one side while Lacy did the same on the other side. But, halfway there Piper fainted.

"Wait for me!" A familiar voice called. She turned to see a Latino boy carrying a controller, books, and a pencil yelling to a young girl with choppy brown hair. "All right, let's go." He said. The young girl just started laughing at him. Right then, Piper realized what was happening. It was a vision of her past before Jason came. But, Piper still didn't understand what was happening. She was confused of the scene she was seeing. She watched as he held the door to class for her. As they disappeared through the doors, Piper chased after them.

When she found the room, she opened the door. It was night, and she was outside. Piper looked for those two and where they were. She was very confused at what was happening. Soon, she heard voices and laughing. So, she did the reasonable thing to do and followed the voices. There were two sellouts on a roof. She remembered this night. This was the night where she had her first kiss with Jason. It was Jason, right?

"You got to admit I'm funny! Right?!" Said Leo.

"Fine. I'll agree." Piper said.

"Then say it, say it, say it. I know you want to." Leo chided.

"Ok then, your funny."

"Point for Leo!"

"Oooh! Look at the stars!" Piper exclaimed.

"Make a wish now Pipes."

"Stop calling me 'Pipes'."

"Ok. Shall I have this dance?"

"You may sir." Piper said with a smile. As they danced the stars shone brightly and it seemed as if they were singing to them. Then they kissed. The scene changed right then. Piper looked around and saw that she was on a bus. Then in the back a voice yelled. "Are we there yet?"

"Quite Leo! The coach is not a reasonable person to deal with. Remember when you did this last time!?"

"Fine, be that way. I'm going to take a nap."

"I might take a nap as well."

Soon all the bus was sleeping. Then a beautiful woman appeared on the bus. She held a dark purple spark in her hand. She moved Leo from where he was sitting next to her. She moved him behind her instead. There she laid the spark next to her and it started to grow. She chanted some words and the spark turned into a boy with blonde hair and a purple faded shirt. With a snap of her fingers everyone woke up and she disappeared.

Jason

"Help! Help!" Piper just fainted and I couldn't find Chiron. "What is all this commotion about?" Chiron grumbled. The only words that would come out of my mouth is gibberish. "Hfghrkjghnfjhfjrgha!" Chiron saw Piper and motioned me and Lacy to follow him. He led us to a nurse room. Well, it looked like a nurse room. So Lacy and I set her down on one of the beds.

"Lacy, can you please call Will?" Chiron asked the innocent girl.

"Course, though we already tried. But, we can still try again." Lacy said with a smile.

Man that girl is optimistic 24/7. How can you stay happy for that long? With all this stuff going on. Like, how Drew dumped another guy. Or, how Annabeth got hyper with just M&amp;Ms, cookies, hot chocolate, and books. She was creepy that way. How can Percy stand her? Then Chiron turned to me.

"Now for you my boy-"But, before Chiron could continue I interrupted.

"Don't make me leave! She needs me! Even though she may be asleep, she needs me!"

"Well, I never said that you had to leave."

"Has this happened before?" I asked.

"Maybe."

"Maybe. Maybe! MAYBE! I am not taking "maybes" for a chance. Simple question. Yes or no."

"Yes."

"WHAAT! This happened before and you didn't thought of telling me first! That hurt."

"Let me tell you. Well-"

But before he could start the story, Will entered. Then Piper woke up. She looked scared, confused, and sad. I don't know how that worked, but it did. Then the silence kept going until, Mr. Sunshine jumped up and said, "WILL HAS DONE IT AGAIN! YEAH! No one? No one's with me? Man that hurt everyone, hurt."

Piper spoke up to Chiron and said, "Do any of you have a drachma I could use or borrow?" Everyone looked around and in their pockets. I know I have some I thought. Then I check my pockets and found nothing. The next thing I know, I hear laughter out the window. "STOLLS!" So I ran out the room and chased them all the way to the forest. I flew up and found them. Cornered them and got my money back.

So I ran back to the big blue house and looked for the same room. Then I found them. "Hey, where's Piper?"

"Umm… I don't know? Do any of you guys know? Will said.

Charmspeak I thought. She must've used Charmspeak. So I went outside and looked for her. I found her behind the stables in the middle of an IM. I knew it was dangerous but I stayed and listened.

Rachel

I have to find one of the seven. Chiron? No, he's too far. Percy? Nah, pretty sure he's with Annabeth somewhere in the city. Leo? Dead, forgot. Hazel? Nope, in California with Frank. Piper? Said she needed to be alone. Jason? Where is he? Found him! So I ran all the way to the stables.

"Jason. I need you-"

"Sshh!" He whispered.

So I dragged him away and said, "Were you eves drooping?"

"Maybe."

"Get ready to catch me. Weird favor but can you do that? Good."

"Rachel, what are you-"Jason sputtered. But before Jason could finish his sentence, Rachel said the next big prophecy.

"The Children of death shall come and unite.

The seven and four shall join on that night.

To fight the one that will soon rise.

And save some souls won by a prize."


	2. Camp Jupiter

**This is my second chapter. Hope you like it! Important AN in the bottom!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own POJ or HoH.**

While in Camp Jupiter…

Reyna

Sometimes I hate being praetor. "Put some back into it! Faster blocks Hullender! Stance position! Watch it Grander! Miller and Millet! No time for pranks!" I was teaching sword fighting class today. Tomorrow would be Frank. Then I felt someone tap my shoulder. So, I turned around to have one dagger on his throat and one by his heart.

"Sorry Zhang, what's going on?" I said as I lowered my weapons.

"Well, Hazel told me that someone wants to see you." Frank replied.

"Lead me to her."

So I followed Frank to the entrance where Hazel was talking to someone. I saw the dark brown eyes and shaggy looking hair covering his face. He looked about 13-14. A young kid in camp. He was talking to his sister. She looked very happy to see him again. Even though you could feel the aura of death surround him. It was Nico de Angelo, the ghost king. As soon as he saw me, he politely excused him from their conversation.

"Praetor." He said calmly

"Di Angelo," I said, "you called me?"

"Yes. Thank you Hazel and Frank. Now, is there a place where we can talk quietly?"

"Follow me." I said as I showed him the way to the praetor building. That is the building where we praetors discuss stuff with the other leaders of the cohorts, sleep, and other stuff like that. I showed him to a conference room and we sat down.

"I came here because I heard you were haunted. I dint want to tell anyone on this feat of what I'm doing now. So, I came personally. I wanted to ask a soul to tell you but, I didn't want to freak you out. I found out because your mother told me. She said, "Be prepared. At 12:00 sharp you shall switch pasts. I need you to help my daughter. For she is haunted. Tell her I am sorry and that I love her." So yeah, that's why I'm here. To warn you."

MOTHER! I thought. Why would you tell him?! Ugh, sorry but, you know what? Please don't answer that if you can hear me. So, I did the reasonable thing and checked my watch. It read 11:50. I could feel my face paling because Nico asked, "Reyna, are you okay? You seem scared.""11:50," I whispered, "10 more minutes before the switch." Nico must've realized what I said because he just pulled me close into a hug. Soon, I checked my watch and it read 11:59. Nico glanced at the watch and pulled me closer. Then I blacked out.

Nico

As soon as I blacked out, I realized it started. The first thing I saw was two little girls. One was taller and the other one was shorter. They both looked alike but Nico could tell the difference. Then I realized that was Reyna and Hylla. They were playing chase in a big modern room. A man was sitting at a table taking care of bills. Then his eyes started to glow red. He stood up so fast that his chair fell back. That got the girls attention. He started to look more deadly and angry.

"Hylla! Help!" Little Reyna cried.

So her sister came running at the man who Nico thought was their father. But, he just pushed her away with so much force that she hit the wall unconscious. Little Reyna looked terrified. She spotted a jar in the back and ran through the man's legs to the jar. There, she pulled out a 2 foot sword. It was way too big for her but it seemed like she didn't mind. As the man came running towards the girl, she held the sword out. Then the man ran so fast that she impaled him.

Reyna screamed and ran to her sister. "You did well Reyna. Now, help me up." So she helped her up. Reyna started crying and her sister comforted her.

"Now what do we do?" Reyna asked.

"We'll find a new life. Together we're unstoppable." Hylla said.

"Together." Breathed Reyna.

"Come on! Let's pack up for the journey ahead. Where in the world did you find that sword? Seems to me it works." Hylla said as she started packing. She packed food, water, clothes, blankets, jackets, etc… So Reyna ran to the jar. Some of the swords were Imperial Gold while others were plain metal. She examined the sword hilts and picked the swords with a Greek Delta sign on it. She grabbed two swords and daggers. Her sister gave her a backpack while Reyna gave her a sword and dagger. Then they left the big house. Nico saw it all, everything that happened that night. Poor Reyna, Nico thought. She must be traumatized. Then the scene changed.

It changed to an island where the two girls landed. It had lush green grass, a beautiful living sea, happy people, and a big glassy building in front of them. Nico hated it all. Way to happy, cheerful, bright, and alive for his likes. Instead of complaining (He had no one to complain to anyways) he followed the girls inside. There, they were treated like royalty and got jobs there.

He saw the years pass and then they met a grey eyed girl. They did everything to make her look like a goddess. Then Nico realized who it was. The girl they treated was Annabeth. A few minutes passed and then the whole island was filled with pirates. Then the scene changed to where the girls were tied to a post. The pirates had captured her and her sister. Nico wanted to help but he couldn't. He could just stand there. Then the girls cut the rope with a nail filer, grabbed swords and fought the pirates. They surprisingly won and made them jump off the plank.

The scene changed to where they were sitting with a woman in silver clothes. Must be Artemis Nico thought. Then, he realized it was Diana. One of them was going to be an Amazon. Hylla got the strength and bit farewell to Reyna. Diana sent her off to Camp Jupiter. So Reyna spent most of her life there. It just showed days of training, fighting, talking, and other stuff they do at the other camp.

Reyna

It's here. I must be mature about what is going to happen. Don't burst into tears when something bad happens. The first scene that was shown was a boy telling his sister a joke and his parents talking. Then the kids started playing tag or hide-and-go-seek. Then she heard his dad say, "Maria, come with me to the Underworld. It's safer down there with the kids then up here. They could get killed."

"You're a Greek god for goodness sake," Maria said, "There ought to be something you can do. What about your family? They can do something."

"You don't know my family Maria, trust me.

"No, I'm sorry but, no. I don't want our kids to grow up in a dark place with no other company but us, each other, and the dead. They need life."

Then a scene flashed of his mother dying in a fire. Then Hades gave the monster directions. The monster brought the kids to the river Lethe for their memories to be forgotten. Then he put them in a hotel called Lotus Casino. Years later, they got pulled out and got put in a school. Percy found them and helped them. Annabeth rolled off a cliff, his sister died, a hunter died, they found Artemis, Percy held the sky, brought Atlas back under the sky, and saved the day.

Then the scene showed Nico getting mad at Percy. He said, "You promised you'd protect her! Now she's dead because of you!" Then he ran into the forest. It showed him talking to his sisters' ghost and crying.

"Nico, it won't work. Old ancient rules ought to be kept. You can't change it. I love you, you must know that by now. I will never forget you." With that, she disappeared.

The scene changed to a boy going through a maze. Is that… the Labyrinth?! He survived?! How?! It showed him finding Daedalus' forge. Then it showed Percy and Annabeth there. Do they follow him everywhere? The scene changed to him leaving the other camp. Reyna took a glimpse at what it is like there. Then the scene changed, it showed him riding a giant Hellhound. "Good girl, you're doing a great job. Do you think we can shadow travel from here?" WWOOOOOFF! "I'll take that as a yes." So they shadow traveled from there to the battle field. Then he started fighting.

Later, it showed him in the Underworld helping his dad with stuff. He filed papers, wrote a bit if his dad let him. Then it showed him going down a river in the Underworld. Then, he just stopped the boat. A young girl with cocoa skin climbed in and they escaped hand in hand running out of the Underworld into the light.

Then it showed him going to Camp Jupiter and bringing Hazel inside. There the memories kept going on and on until today. All those sad dark days. No wonder he looks so… different. He looks so different from what he is today then what he was when Percy first met him. Then a bright light took place in all those memories and she woke up.

**So, what do you think? This is my second update. I will be updating every Friday. I am updating on Monday because I will be gone to Catalina Island. I hope you guy like it. I am dedicating this story to the Writers of Olympus. Especially SilverHuntress and freshgeneration. They get the special thanks. So, thank you for everything that you have written and answered. You guys are great writers and keep writing! I will be giving a shout out to… SilverHuntress for giving me my very first review. Please keep reviewing. It makes me happy! Have a wonderful day!**


	3. Olympus

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own POJ of HoH :( **

In Olympus…

Zeus

"Hermes!" How could Hephaestus's son do this? It's impossible to do that feat. No man has found the island twice. TWICE! Well, I did help a bit … but that doesn't count. We should kill that girl. Wait, she's a goddess. Ugh. I sometimes hate ancient rules. Then I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." I said.

Inside entered Hermes.

"What do you need?" He asked.

"Tell the other gods that we are having a meeting. Now."

"Yes sir." And with that, he left to go tell the others. They better give me an explanation about this. A few minutes later, all the gods entered the throne room. They all took their places and sat down.

"Now, may you please tell us why we are here exactly father?" Athena asked.

"Someone tell me how Calypso exited the island." I said.

There was an awkward silence in the room. Then Apollo spoke up.

"Um… Sir, actually, you set her free."

"LIES!" I yelled. I did not set her free. I know it.

"Actually father, you helped set her free with Bolt Boys 'so-called' son."

"Is that true Hephaestus? Is that really true? Should I be live what my own daughter says?"

"It is true Zeus. It is very much the full truth." He said.

This can't be true, can it? I don't believe him. He is lying to me. Hmm… What if they are telling the truth? But, Aphrodite broke my train of thought.

"He did it because he loves her, am I right or am I right," Aphrodite said, "All in favor of agreeing with me say "I"." Then everyone said "I" but me.

"Come on father. It's anonymous now. Everyone agrees that you did it." Athena chided.

"Yeah, that punk did it all right. With your help of course." Ares commented.

"I just made up a haiku. It goes like this."

He held one hand high and one by his heart.

"Zeus, you did that feat

You better not deny it.

I am so awesome." Apollo recited.

Then he bowed and sat back down.

"Did you have to brother? Zeus, can you please make me not related to this scroll of poems, haikus, and words? It's getting annoying."

"No." I said.

"Oh, come on sister. You know you love me."

"I hate you."

Before the twins could continue their argue, I kept talking to them about how it isn't fair. Then Apollo said something remarkable or once.

"We have a new prophecy! I just remembered it!"

Hera

Oops! Forgot about how I accepted a new prophecy. Hopefully no one realizes it. They might kill me for it. Wait, I can't be killed. That's a good note. Did Apollo have to remember it?

_Hey Hera, what's wrong?_

I forgot that gods could communicate with their minds. Demeter was speaking to me.

_Nothing. _

Are you sure? I can tell something is troubling you.

_Fine, the new prophecy was accepted by me. _

_Wait, you did that? Again?! Why?!_

_Well, the mortal world need action. I'm bored of typical day stuff. Also, that a family needs to be fixed._

_Oy vey, which family?_

_The di Angelo family of course. They need my help._

_How are you going to do that?_

_Well…_

So I informed Demeter on my plan.

For once, that plan sounds like it will work. But, are you sure we can do this. Your husband might get mad.

_I'm sure it'll work out. Trust me._

Demeter

What if Heras plan won't work out? I need to stop this. But, a god or goddess can't mess with a prophecy. The rules are rules. What can I do? I can't stop her. But, anything can happen if you're a god. I just hope that my children are safe.

After a whole hour of thinking, I thought that I should go check on my plants and flowers. Everything is normal from the looks of it. I should go check my prophecy flower. As I walked to the special place, I could feel it's radiance from here. I took a seat in front of the flower. I began my chant.

"Flower, flower, show what's new.

Flower, flower, well or doom.

Flower, flower, tell me now.

Flower, flower, tell me how."

I kept repeating my chant until the flower started to glow. There I saw my daughter Katie. Next to her was a tall boy with curly brown hair and a mischievous smile. My daughter was with Hermes son. Hermes son?! It can't be! Last I checked, she hated him. I sat there with my mouth open. Then a voice called to me saying, "Aww. Isn't love sweet? Just adorable. Look at your daughter dating Hermes son. So cute!" The last person I wanted to see.

It was Aphrodite. The goddess of love. What was she doing here of all places? I just glared at her while she gave me a smug look.

"What are you doing here and what have you done?" I spat.

"Oh, I just need a love story even though I still do cheer Percabeth on." She said cheerfully.

"What did you do exactly?" I wonder what she did though.

"Oh, I just gave them a seeing potion. No harm done."

"Spill."

"Fine." She admitted. "Well, I gave one of my daughters a seeing potion. By the way, didn't Amore do a good job? Now, back to the story. Well I told her in a dream to bake them in cookies. Then to give one to Travis and Katie. When they ate it, they realized who they really loved. There, full truth. Happy?"

"Depends."

"Good, well got to go! Bye!" And with that, she disappeared in a flurry of pink clouds and doves.

Ugh, I needed to tell her something. Something very important. Why does she always have to go on the fast lane, huh? So I continued to watch my daughter. Until I felt a rumble. It was very loud.

**So, what do you think? The third chapter. I know I said that I will not update today but our boat is broken! I would like to give a thanks for the reviews from…. Izzy and SilverHuntress. Thank you for the people who are following my story. Those people are PiperValdez888 andjmslunsford. Thanks people!**


	4. Somewhere In The World

**Me: I own PJO and HoH!**

**Rick: No you do not, I do.**

**Me: Party Pooper.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO and HoH.**

Somewhere in the world…

Leo

"Okay little miss, we shall be landing in a few minutes. So please stay seated, keep arms and legs near Festus and please, no electronics." Leo said.

"What does that mean?" Calypso asked.

"Tell you later."

"Fine by me. So captain, where are we landing?"

"Well, last I checked we will be landing at New York City, Long Island Sound, and Camp Half-Blood. What do you say Festus?"

CREEAAKK CREK CKROOK

"We are on schedule miss. Any last requests?"

The first place they went was the Eiffel Tower. Then they went to the beaches of Florida. Now, they're finally heading to Camp Half-Blood. Then they quietly landed at the entrance of camp.

"Calypso? Can you turn us invisible?" I asked with a mischievous grin on my face.

"Yeah why?"

"Just follow my lead."

So, Calypso turned me and her invisible. It felt weird. I could feel myself but couldn't see myself. Hmm? Who would be the best scare person in camp? Percy? Probably with Annabeth somewhere. Jason? Will cut me to pieces before I could run away. So, that leaves one person. Hehehehe! I must've been talking to myself out loud because Calypso said, "Leo, what are you talking about?"

"Follow me." I said.

So we looked around and found her. She seemed pleased with herself. So I ran behind her, careful not to make any sound, and yelled, "BOO!"

"AAHH!" Piper screamed

So I set myself on fire and started to run around her like a crazy man. When I got tired of that, I chased her around the field while I could hear all the campers and Calypso laughing like crazy. "Now Calypso!" I yelled. Then I turned visible again. "Yeah Leo Valdez is back! Also known as… Flaming Valdez, Fire User, Commander Tool Belt, Bad Boy Supreme, Chef Leo the Tofu Taco Expert, Hot Stuff, Repair Boy, and Supreme Commander of the Argo 2!," I said in one breath, "Any objections of my titles, good looks, and me being here?" I asked the crowd which was now surrounding me.

In a blink of an eye, I was covered with a big group hug. I was raised on the crowds' shoulders and I saw Calypso smiling at me from far away. She looked so happy. Then Chiron and Mr. D appeared by her side and saw me. Their faces changed to smiles. Even Mr. D was happy. Maybe because that means he can torture me again. I couldn't help but smile also. Then Chiron and Mr. D came to me. "Welcome back Leo. To be honest, we were about to burn your offering." Chiron said. That made me smile even more.

Calypso

What is this place? Leo told me about it before but, I'm still confused. Then everyone saw me standing next to Chiron. Then a girl shouted, "Its Calypso from Ogygia! The daughter of the titian Atlas! AHHHH!" Then a whole group of girls came running to me. "You are so pretty!" A girl said. "How did you meet Leo? "How many times have you been heartbroken? "How are you free? "Are you hungry? "Are you thirsty? "Want to have a sleep over in my cabin? "No, she wants to go with me! "She never accepted to you! "Do you miss your dad? "How do you think Camp Half-Blood is?" I thought everyone hated me for supporting my dad in the war. Away from the crowd, I saw a girl with long, wavy black hair glaring daggers at me. Rude much I thought.

Then Chiron clopped to me. "Give Leo and Calypso some room please." So everyone took a few steps back. "Now, would someone-"Before Chiron could continue, Leo came and whispered something in his ear. He nodded and said, "Nevermide what I was saying earlier. It has already been done." So the crow left. It was just me and Leo once again. "Come on, follow me." Leo said. He led me to the top of the hill, next to the pine tree. We started there and took a tour of the camp. "This is my favorite place to be. He led me and Festus to a big door. Then he opened it. Inside was a big workroom. It was amazing. I could tell he loved it. His eyes lit up like stars.

Then the dinner horn sounded and we went to eat. After dinner, I went to campfire with everyone else. After that, we went to bed. I slept in the Hephaestus cabin. I couldn't sleep that night. Then I heard a voice saying, "Calypso, Are you still awake?" It was Leo. Guessing since he couldn't sleep, I answered. "Yeah."

"Do you want to go visit some more friends? But, they live on the other side of the United States. That's the thing." Leo said.

"Sure. Why not? If their nice, then I'll defiantly go."

"Really? You'd want to do that? Are you sure?"

"Confidently sure."

"OK. Night."

"Night."

Then I drifted off to sleep. Guessing even goddesses have dreams. I have a dream. I feel it won't be a good one though.

Chiron

The next big prophecy is here. What will happen to my campers? Hopefully they will find a way out of this mess like what they did for the last big prophecy. What could it mean? I know the seven and Nico are involved in this one, but who else?

"You should get some sleep Chiron." Someone said behind me. I turned around and behind me is Mr. D. "You have a long day tomorrow."

"Yes Mr. D. I will soon." I responded.

"I'll be back Chiron. Just going to see if everyone's in bed."

"Okay."

With that, Mr. D left the room. Then, I went to see if Rachel was asleep. So I rolled in my chair to her room. I peeked inside her room. She was in bed, fast asleep. So, I left her be. Before I could fully close the door, her voice called to me.

"Is that you Chiron?" She asked.

"Yes, it is me child. Why aren't you asleep?" I questioned.

"I can't sleep. Too many things on my mind. Why aren't you asleep?"

"I was just thinking."

"About the prophecy?"

"Yeah. The prophecy." It's like she could read my mind. Maybe that comes with being the next oracle.

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. They seem pretty tight together. Don't you think?"

"I agree. Well Rachel, good night."

"Night Chiron."

After talking with her, it gave me more confidence in the new prophecy. I felt like I could trust someone. I felt like this time, no one would betray us. So I went to bed and fell asleep. When I woke up, I looked outside. That's weird. It never changes. I went to the hall and saw Mr. D. I asked what was wrong.

"I don't know. But, all I see is trouble coming from that."

Couldn't be Percy, could it. Maybe it's Calypso. I hardly doubt it.

"It could be anything to make Zeus mad. Makes no sense why he would do this."

The reason why I'm confused is because it is raining.

**Error! Error! The last chapter was supposed to be this chapter. I did it wrong. Please forgive me? *Insert sad puppy seal eyes* I feel so ashamed. Oh well, time for the good news! To…**

**Jasperfan: Awww! Thank you!**

**Izzy: Thanks!**

**SilverHuntress: Because she can! Yeah! I honestly do not know why I did that! I just feel like they should be together again if you know what I mean. **

**Those are the people whom commented. **

**IMPORTANT NOTE TO ALL WRITERS OF OLYMPUS! (If you are not a Writer of Olympus, please go to the next paragraph and do not read on!) **_**Spread the love! Anoint anyone you want. All you have to do is: 1, ask them if they have already been recruited in one review. 2, in the next review, anoint them. How? Say, 'I, (insert your name), anoint, (insert writers name), to be a Writer of Olympus. You shall anoint other people and tell either Lizzy Dane or (insert your name). Welcome to Writer of Olympus.' Just keep doing that and don't stop.**_

**YOU MAY CONTINUE IF YOU ARE NOT A WRITER OF OLYMPUS HERE! Sorry for that note for the people who have not been anointed. Other than that, have a great day! Keep going on your life and do not commit suicide! Song of the day is: This Is Gospel by Panic! At The Disco. BBYYEE!**


	5. While in Camp Half-Blood

**This is my.. I don't know what chapter this is. Ok, I'm doomed. Time for the tradition for everyone!**

**DISCLAIMER: I sdly have never owned POJ or HoH... And it also hurts to say it :(**

While in Camp Half-Blood

Annabeth

As I walked to the big blue house, I thought of why we were being called. I saw the other leaders walking to the house. Typical I thought. The Stoll's were playing pranks on their way to the house while Clarisse was chasing the Stoll's around the field while saying death threats to them. Chris was trying to calm Clarisse down while Piper was talking to Jason about something. Katie was telling Travis to stop and Butch was making rainbows. Clovis was muttering to Grover. The same as usual.

"Boo!" Percy shouted behind me.

"Percy! Did you have to do that?" I said.

"Yeah. Why would I not do that?" He asked

"Good point." I said. Wait, Percy actually used his brain? Shocking.

"Nothing changed in camp. Look around you Wise Girl, nothing has changed."

Soon we found ourselves on the porch of the big blue house. So, we walked inside and took our seats. When everyone was seated, Chiron spoke up, "We have a new prophecy." What? A new prophecy? You tell us like that? "Jason, would you please recite the new prophecy?"

"Yes sir." Jason said.

"The children of death shall come and unite.

The seven and four shall join on that night.

To stop the ones that will soon rise.

And save some souls won by a prize." He recited.

Everyone was quiet and silent. Who would the other four be? Isn't that a bit too much people for one prophecy? What day will it end? When was the prophecy told? What does it mean? Come on Annabeth, use your brain. Then Percy broke my train of thought. He said the one question that I had not thought of.

"What do we do now?" Percy said breaking the silence.

The silence continued. Until Chiron spoke up.

"Well, the seven should go and so should Nico. Any disagreements? None? Good."

"Who is the four though?" Said Butch.

"I'll go!" Said Calypso.

"Are you sure Sunshine?" Leo said, "Seems dangerous."

"I'm sure. Anyways, I want to see the rest of the world while I'm here."

"What do you me-"But before Leo could continue, Calypso cut him off.

"Quiet." She said.

Then Grover burst through the doors. He was wearing his usual hat and he was sweating.

"Am I in a bad situation?" He asked.

"What do you need to tell us Grover?" Chiron asked.

"The Hunters are here."

Thalia

So I followed Grover to the front of the big blue house. There, they were having a meeting. I

Took a seat next to Chiron and listened to what they were saying. I leaned to Annabeth and asked her what was going on. She told me about the new prophecy and the prophecy itself. Hmm… three other people can go? Seems interesting. Maybe…

But, before Thalia could register what she was doing, she stood up with her hand in the air and said, "I volunteer to go on the quest of the prophecy."

What did I just do? Did I just say I wanted to go on the prophecy? The others Hunters most likely can't handle themselves. Well… they do have Artimes. What am I to do? Be brave, which is how a Hunter must be like. Remember the oath you took? Never forget it.

"That's two people I guess. Anyone else?"

"I think I might know a person." Said my little brother. "This person does live far away though. I might get to IM them."

"Who is this person you're talking about?" Chiron asked.

"Well, you might know her."

Ok, now you know that this person is a girl. It better not be an Amazon. I hate them. Why do I hate them you ask? Well, don't ask. Better not be Hylla. She is just plain mean, thinking she is better than the Hunters. Well if girl, if I see you again, I will say in your dreams girl. In your little Amazon dreams.

"Umm… Do any of you guys have a drachma I could use?" Then a drachma came flying at his face. I wonder who did that.

"Thank you I guess. Why do these things keep happening to me? Oh goddess Iris, please accept my offering. I would like to see Dakota in Camp Jupiter."

Then, a kid with black hair showed on the screen. He seemed drunk. Most likely a kid of Dionysus, or as they call him Bacchus.

"Jason! Long time no see bruh. How are you? Have you heard about Re-"But Jason cut him off.

"Where is Reyna, Dakota?"

"Oh, that's what I was trying to tell you, most of the camp think that Reyna and Nico are together. Crazy huh? I overheard Frank talking to Hazel about how Reyna has not been out of the praetor building for 2 hours. I have no idea why, but it happened. That is why we think they are together. Did you hear about the Mars kids? They got in a fight with-"

"Dakota." Jason said.

"Man was it chaotic. You should have seen them. Then there was spears, bombs-"

"What kind of bombs?" Someone asked.

"LEO!" The whole room said.

"Sorry, he said bombs. That sound interesting. You! Dakota! Tell me how it went after this, kay?"

"Sure dude," he said.

"DAKOTA," Jason said again.

"I can tell you now if you want? Guess what, I saw Octavian with a red haired girl. She seemed nice. I thought, 'Wow, Octavian with a girl. I thought he would never find any one,' but boy was I wrong. She had green eyes and paint-"

"Let me guess," Will said, "Paint on her shirt and pants?"

"Yeah! How did you know?" The son of Dio- Bacchus said.

"Now to think of it, where is Rachel, Chiron?" I asked.

"Oh, she said that she was meeting her grandparents and had to leave as soon as possible. If Apollo finds out then…"

"Her name is Rachel? Well, tell Rachel that she is-"

"DAKOTA!" Jason yelled.

"Yeah Jason?"

"Find her and bring her to-"

Then in the IM, I heard a horn. It was loud and strong."Uh oh," Jason said. "What is it?" I asked.

"The Amazons are here." He said.

Clovis

I woke up to the sound of a horn. "Is it lunch already?" I asked. Then the whole room erupted with laughter. The only one that wasn't laughing was Thalia. When did she come here? What did I miss? What just happened? Was it something I said? Who is that boy on the IM? Sometimes I hate being a child of Hypnos. You miss out on all the fun stuff. I just wish I was a child of another god. Why not Athena or Ares? Or even Nemesis?

So I paid attention from then on to the end of the meeting. It was interesting and exciting. I was sat the edge of my seat the whole time they talked. The meeting went like this…

_Now that Reyna finally woke from her little "nap", we talked about her going and stuff. _

"_So, you guys are going to pick me up in the Super Awesome Argo 3 and we are going to start the prophecy like that?" Reyna asked._

"_Yup, that's the plan that we are going to stick to. Leo, how long will take to make another boat?" Jason asked._

"_About a month or so at maximum speed. But, since we have Sunshine here…"_

"_Fine, I'll help. What would you want me to do though?" She asked._

"_Make that 20 days about. But if we have the Hecate campers…"_

"_What are you asking Valdez?" Lou Ellen said in an annoyed tone._

"_Magic please?" He said._

"_Fine, I'll start making the Hecate campers practice their levitation and transportation spells."_

"_Make that 15 days," Leo stated._

"_That seems reasonable to me," Reyna said," I think I might know a girl who might like to come. Can I ask her? She just arrived."_

"_Take your time my dear." Chiron said. Man, that dude freaked me out. I almost forgot that he was there. He is so quiet. I could've mistaken him as a Hades child. Not that he has any more children. So Reyna ran off and in a few minutes, a girl that looked similar to Reyna appeared by her side. The only thing was that she was taller and looked older._

"_Now, sister, tell me why I'm here?" The girl said. Ok, so the other girl is Reyna's sister. Check!_

"_Well, sister, I was wondering if you would like to join the prophecy."_

"_Me? In a prophecy? Why?"_

"_Hylla, it said that there is one more space open. Here are Greeks helping decide with what the prophecy will hold. There is the seven, Nico-"_

_Then someone either in the IM or here said ooh. So, Reyna just glared them shut._

"_Calypso-"_

"_She's here? How did she escape?" Hylla asked. Well, I think her name is Hylla._

"_I shall tell you later sister. Thalia and I are the last people who would like to go. We have one more space for the prophecy. Would you like to join or not?" Reyna asked. She seemed so happy to see her sister. The only way you could see it is in her eyes._

"_THALIA! How dare you ask me to join the prophecy with a hunter! What are you thinking for Hades sake?!"_

_Then, in the IM, I heard Nico say, "Who dares ay my father's name in vain!"_

_Then the whole room said in union, "QUITE NICO!" Then we saw Reyna whispering to Hylla. She looked desperate. Then Hylla…ZZZZZZZ… "Fine, I'll do it only if Thalia… ZZZZZZZZZZ… On the river Styx" …ZZZZZZZZZZZZZ… "We shall unite as one to fight the bad. We better get started on getting the boat building."_

Fine, I stayed awake for the most part of the meeting. Other than that, I was wide awake. Then we ended the IM and headed for lunch.

**Time for the good news! Why am I happy? Well... WE HAVE A NEW RECRUIT TO THE WRITERS OF OLYMPUS GROUP! Give a warm welcome to coolcocoa98! Welcome dear friend. Thank you to...**

**candygirl37**

**cutiechannylover1197**

**PerfectPassion**

**GatorFan8144**

**SilverHuntress: All questions will soon be answered. Trust me.**

** Yup, pretty sure that is all. Have fun, do good, and eat blue cookies! SPLARGH!**


	6. To CJ

**Do I have to say it? I AM NOT RICK RIORDAN!(P.s I honestly will take POJ and HoH from Rick, but for now, I do not own it.)**

While in Camp Jupiter…

Hylla

Why do I have to spend time with a Hunter! Thinking they're all awesome and all. I wish I never accepted to go on the trip. Why did I do it you ask? Well, one, is because I barely ever spend time with my sister. Two, because she told me that I am part of one of the biggest prophecies in history. I wonder if we could do old times….

"You know what Reyna?"

"What?" She said.

"You know, I kind of regret accepting to join the prophecy."

"Why?" A confused Reyna asked.

"Well, since Thalia is there, I'm kind of worried. You know that Hunters and Amazons have never gone to like each other just because we're Roman and they're Greek."

"Look on the bright side, you might just get to bring the Hunters and Amazons together. You guys should team up and call yourselves the… the… I don't know. This is the first time in years that I don't know something. I should be quick witted and all. How about the Sisters?"

"You know Reyna, when I first joined, I was exactly like you. I thought that I had to be all this and all that. All you need to do is be yourself. I know that you have been building up a pretty big wall. Also pretty strong too."

"You really think so? Are my walls that high that even you can see them? But, I feel that if I lower my walls, then all the emotion will come and devour me. Remember when I first build them up then set 'em down? I was an emotional wreck. I just don't want that to happen again. I wish I were more like you."

"Why would you want to be like me?" Why would anyone like to be like me? I'm hard-headed, mean, I wouldn't go to any dance at any school.

"Well, because you are more mature. You heard Venus that day. I wouldn't have a happy love life. I just keep wishing and wishing. Do you remember Jason?"

"Yeah."

"Well, the first time I saw him since he disappeared, he just waltzed in with his new girlfriend and pretended like I was nothing. I know he has no feelings for me. I just think it's sad to know that I wish for something that will never come true. That's why I always told myself never to dream."

"You should never do that. That will only bring your hopes down."

"Are you sure?" Reyna asked.

"I'm sure," I responded

"Now what?" I asked Reyna.

Reyna just showed me a big smile and said, "Old times?"

"That was just what I was thinking." I responded. So, we ran off to ask the other girls to a slumber party.

Melanie

A slumber party? How old is Hylla? She is acting like a three year old. Well, everyone has their moments. That is the best idea ever. I have never been to a slumber party. It seems fun. I wonder what we're going to do. So I followed Hylla and Reyna to look for more Amazons that would like to join us.

We found all the Amazons that wanted to join. We went to the praetor building. Reyna left a

note on Frank's door saying the he will have to spend the night in the Mars cabin. We went to Reyna's room and put our sleeping bags on the ground. The first thing we did was play a dancing game. I wonder how they did that. 'Cuz, if you use any electronic, it's like saying, 'Hi monsters! Why don't you eat us up and kill us?' Yeah, not the best idea. I am the newest Amazon. I proved myself worthy of being a Amazon. So, I'm proud.

The teams were: Me, Leia, Kaylee, and Scarlet.

Hylla, Reyna, Valerie, and Erin.

Clara, Megan, Dara, and Jordyn.

Maddie, Cassiopeia (Her parents must've hated her for naming her that), Gisselle, and Olive. We were the first group dancing. We chose a song that was suitable for all of us. The song we chose was… Nine in the Afternoon by Panic! At The Disco. It was a pretty sweet song. I loved it!

I reached the high score. I got 14,444. The previous high score was 12,222. That person's name was JIG. Who is JIG?

"Reyna, who is JIG?" I asked.

Her response was, "Oh, JIG is Jason."

"What does the IG stand for then?"

"The IG stands for Ian Grace."

"Oh, well, it's your time to go." So we handed the next team the controls and they danced to the song Animals by Maroon 5. They all averaged at the score 7,000. The next group got about 10,000 to the song Everybody Talks by Neon Trees. The last group averaged 7,000 to the song Miss Jackson by Panic! At The Disco. Hylla, Reyna, Valerie, and Erin won first place with 37,300 points. We got second with 37,176 points. Clara's team got 29,688 at last. And for third, was Maddie's team at 32,399 points.

After we watched a movie. We watched Divergent. It was very interesting. After the movie, we

decided to play truth or dare. I went first.

"Cassiopeia, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Then all of the girls cheered.

"I dare you to make the augur… what's his name?"

"Octavian the Stuffed Animal Killer."

"Ok, that foo and make him dress up as a girl."

"Where is he?" She asked.

"Follow me," Reyna said. A few minutes later, a blonde boy wearing a pink dress with a bow and heels. I guess that dress was a Venus child's. Then all the girls erupted with laughter. He started screaming at Reyna in protest. But, Reyna simply made a tsking noise and started to scold him. Soon, we let him free. We kept playing until the clock stroke 11:00. We all slept a peaceful night.

Morning. I was always an early bird. So I went to the kitchen and found Reyna sitting there drinking a cup of coffee. She saw me and looked up. "Hey," she said. "Hello Reyna. Why are you up so early?" I asked. Her reply was, "I always wake up at 4:30 in the morning. All this praetor work. So much fun," She said sarcastically, "want some?" She said. "Sure," I answered. So she went to the kitchen and started to get ready some coffee for me. Then she handed me the cup and we talked.

Frank

Did she have to make me sleep with my half-siblings? To be honest, I am not fond of them. They are all annoying and loud and bloodthirsty. Even the thought makes me shudder. Now I wonder, how could my mom fall for someone like Mars? For the whole day, my sibling kept teasing me about staying with them and saying that Reyna doesn't want him as praetor. That most likely isn't the case. I think I saw Reyna lead the Amazons in the building.

Good morning! Time to start the day! So I went out and secretly ate some food. I went into the praetor building and saw Reyna talking with some other girl. She seems nice. They stopped talking and turned to me. Awkward. "Hello Frank," Reyna said. "Hi, am I interrupting something?" I asked. As usual, I am still a clumsy poor person. Hey, even if you're in a prophecy, it doesn't make you all the awesome and less clumsy. Nope, that will never happen. Her answer was, "Nope, if you want, you can start getting ready on work. Your stack is on your desk. By the way, can you please clean up your room? It is a mess in there. Have you been turning into an elephant every night and trashing the room? I get started in a minute. If you want, you can also grab something to eat, unless you have already ate. Oh yeah, Frank meet Melanie, Melanie, this is Frank."

"Good morning Frank," she said with a cheerful voice.

"Morning Melanie and Reyna," I responded.

"Morning Frank," said Reyna.

So, I got a bagel and brought it up to my room. Since my room is next to Reyna's, I peeked in. It was trashed with girls everywhere. Some were on the bed while others were on the ground in a sleeping bag. Is that Reyna? I thought she was downstairs? I guess that's her sister. So, I closed the door and went to my room to start my work. Work, fun. What's this? A note from Reyna, fun. So I opened the letter.

_Dear Frank Zhang,_

_I have an important message that I shall be telling the rest of the camp at lunch today. Another prophecy has been told by the Oracle at CHB. The people that are included are the seven (Includes you), Nico, Me, Hylla, Calypso, and Thalia. I know that is more than three, but I think that is how it is going to work. Below is the prophecy. The Argo3 shall be here in about 10-15 days. That is when we are going to leave. If you must, you may tell Hazel._

_The children of death shall come and unite._

_The seven and four shall join on that night._

_To fight the one that will soon rise._

_And save some souls won by a prize._

_Good luck, Reyna._

This is going to be interesting.

**Ok my lovelies, what do you think? What do you think will happen next? Thank you to...**

**Turtleswag: I love Leo too! TEAM LEO 4EVER!**

**jasperfan: Yes I will my dear. That is why I am doing this. Are you someone in my school? STALKER!**

**Geust: I will make them a thing. For now, you will have to wait.**

** YAY FOR THOSE PEOPLE AND EVERYONE ELSE WHO IS READING THIS! I know a very fun game you might've heard it and you might've not. When someone is distracted, get a small paperclip and clip it to them. Keep doing this until they notice you. Try to get as much paper clips on them Who ever gets the most wins! I am updating right now because I am leaving. I am going to an island where they won't let us bring our electronics. Stay awesome and if nothing goes right, go LEFT! hardy har har! BBBBBBBBBBBBBYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEE!**


	7. While In The Underworld

In The Underworld

Cerberus (Head 2)

"WOOOOOOF!" *Cough*Cough* Ahem, I meant to say, "Nico!" For those who do not speak dog.

Course they don't speak dog mutt. Another head said.

Hey, you know that you're speaking to all of us? Even you? The last head said.

QUITE! Nico is here. Be nice. I said

"Hi Cerberus! How are all of you?" They all barked in union.

"I'm taking that as you're fine." They all pouted. So, Nico took a nice round, black ball out and threw it. After that, he gave them all food. Three ultra, mega, big steaks for each head. After that, they all got rubbed and petted. So, he left them be and entered the doors to his father's home.

Hey! That's my ball! Head one said.

No, it's mine! You go find another ball to play with. Head three said.

QUIT IT! I barked at them. They can be really annoying sometimes. REALLY annoying.

You're not the boss of us. Head 1 and 3 said together. So, I did this the reasonable way. I stole the ball and kept it.

Hey! That's my ball. Head 3 said.

No, it's mine. Finder's keeper's loser's weepers. Deal with it. I responded

When did you become so sassy? The third head said.

Oh, look who's talking ball hog. The first head said.

I am NOT a ball hog. Head 3 said, you are!

Who said anything about me being a ball hog? Head one said.

We did! 3 and I said in union.

Fine, here's the ball. I said. So, I gave the ball to him.

Thank you friend. He responded while sticking his head out. He is so immature. I wonder what Nico is doing. I guess I'll have to guess.

Hades

"Nico, I have heard of the new prophecy. I also heard that Hera did that to bring the whole

world together. She's planning to bring the Hunters and Amazons together. She also want the monsters, giants, and titans to be closer to us or together. That is why I hate her sometimes. She can be so picky. All she wants is the perfect family. Nothing else."

"I know father but-"Nico said. This is the perfect time to tell him. Even though ancient rules might be broken.

"Nico, I have come to make an offer."

"Yes father?"

"First, can you answer some questions?"

"Of course father. What do you need to ask?"

"How much do you miss your mother and sister?" I feel like I hit him with a wrecking ball. I feel bad for once. Upon my own family member is only when.

"All truth, right?"

"Answer all these questions truthfully. And if you do not, I will find what to do to you."

"How can you tell?" Now he is getting on my nerves.

"Oh, Gods have the power to read emotions. Trust me." he seemed to relax after that. Then he came running to me and wrapping me in a hug.

"I miss them a lot. I just wish they were here with us. I just want to see them again. Last time I spoke with Bianca was last year. She said that I couldn't speak with mom because I was forbidden. It just breaks my heart. If I could see them just once would be fine." Then he started to cry. I haven't seen him this sad since Bianca died. I couldn't just push him away when he needed me most. So I just hugged him back.

"I'm sorry son. For asking you that question. Now, how much power do you think you have left?" I hope he's ready to do this.

"Father, coming here doesn't take a bit of Shadow Travel power away from me. All my power is till full to the maximum. Why?" He asked still teary eyed.

"I asked the other gods and they all agreed. I think it's time for what we both have been waiting for."

"Huh?" He said.

"How do you think of bring them back my son?"

Nico

"Are you sure we're allowed to do that?" I asked. I know that it's forbidden to do it. But, why

would he ask me for something like that? Is he just kidding or what?

"I am the god of the dead. Why not fulfill the prophecy. It did say all the children of Death. And that's basically you, Hazel, and Bianca. It never said anything about dead children. Right?"

"Good point. I should've known."

"No worry son." I never seen my dad this nice. He is usually all mister grumpy pants. Why? Does he want Bianca back to?

"Why do you need my help?" I asked. Couldn't he just do that with a snap of his fingers?

"Well my son. I forgot to tell you that if you want to summon the dead, you need a god and a demigods help. Preferably a child of me or my Roman form. Also that when a soul is lost for more than two years, it is harder to raise. I think that if I did your mom, that would be like bringing dinosaurs back. Would you like to help?"

"Of course da-!" I stopped myself because I know that he hates being called dad. He says he prefers father, sir, or sire.

"Nah, it's all right. Call me dad. I actually feel loved that way." It might seem weird that he actually is being nice and peppy. So, I wrapped him in a bear hug.

"Dad, have you heard about the series Heroes of Olympus?"

"Sadly, I have. That is why I am scared to send you to school."

"No worries, the fan girls love me." I beamed with pride.

"Really?"

"Yup." I said popping the 'p'.

"If you say so. The other gods and I think of bringing you guys to school."

"Now what?" I asked.

"Do you want to get McDonalds before we start?"

"Let's go."

**Hewow! How is evewywon? I am a sad soul right now. Watch!**


	8. How About McDonalds?

**…**

While in McDonalds

Jacqueline

"Order number 15." So the fat man came up, got his food and started eating in a nearby table.

Then, a man in all black with his son walked in. They were both wearing black clothes. You might've thought that they would've had frowns on but they were both very happy looking. They went in line and waited. I have never seen them ever before. Well, I have seen the boy here and there. But, he would always come with a big frown.

When the man in front of the two left, I called them over to take their orders. "Hey Nico. How

are you?" I asked him.

"I'm fine Jacqueline. Jacqueline, meet my dad. Mr. Di Angelo." He stated happily. His dad was also smiling. Guess they just like the color black.

"Hello madam. I guess you have already met my son." He said.

"Oh yes. He has come here often at times. When he has nothing to do, he would come here and help us cook or wipe tables."

"Does he get paid?" Man, this man is very nosey.

"Of course he does. For every 10 minutes, he gets five dollars. Does that seem fair or no?"

"It seems fine dearie. Now, may we order?" So, they ordered to go.

"Your order will be ready in a few minutes." They found seats and started talking. I called them over when their food was done and they left with a bye.

Kayla

"So, who's that man?" I asked my bestie. She kept staring at the happy two. Father and son.

Usually, the boy would come by himself and just sit quietly. We would talk to him while he waited for his food. I guess it was safe to say that we were all friends with that emo kid. They already left but, she kept staring at the door in confusion.

"Oh, he's Nico's dad. Why?"

"Nothing. I just got curious."

"Really. Are you sure? I know my own best friend even better than her parents."

"Fine," I admitted, "it's just that I thought that he as an orphan. He is always so lonely. Isn't that why we became friends with him? Because we thought he was lonely? We helped him recreate his Mythomagic collection. I just wish that he was an orphan so that you or I could adopt him. He's like a son to me. What about you?" I said.

"I agree with you." I looked shocked. Did my friend just admit something like that? Did I just admit that? What is happening? "I just love his company. It's like he is one of us. A worker in McDonalds. He is like a brother I never had. He is my favorite costumer. But, hey, we have to face the fact. He's like that."

Jerald

"HEY PARTY POOPERS!" I yelled. That deserved slaps from both Kayla and Jacqueline.

"What was that for?!" They both yelled in union. Sometimes I think that they are sisters. They both have blonde hair and amethyst colored eyes. They are about the same height and speak in union. Creepy.

"Too tempting. You guys are way too peaceful here talking. I just had to mess it up." Sometimes, I wish that I was a demigod. Why, well, my cousin is a demigod and I'm not. I am a clear seeing mortal. Way too boring.

"Have any of you guys thought about being a demigod?" I asked them. I guess it just slipped out

my mouth and into other people's ears. Oops!

"Sure, why?" Kayla asked.

"Well, my cousin is a demigod." I stated proudly.

"Aaand, who is this demigod?" Jackie asked.

"Well my cousin is-"Then, she entered.

"Hey cuz!" I yelled from the counter.

I ran up to her and gave her a hug.

"Wait, your cousins with Jerald?" They both aid in union.

"Yup." She said.

"Guys, meet my cousin Piper."

**HARDY HARDY HAR! Hah! I can't stay that quiet for too long. I am doing a double update for the sake of it. I feel bad making you guys wait. I FEEL HORRIBLE! SO, I decided to do a double update. This story feels so short for me. I only wrote 8-Hehehe_ cha-chap-chapte-chapters-HARAHARAHARAHADARAhADATAdAgASIDSGJDUIGDLDHiuASDFGHJJKLLJKHGEFUIUDJHAFYGRIUFTGUIFIUAR! Laugh attack! I actually wrote I think about 17-20 chapters. I'm just waiting to give it on the date. I need help please? What place should I write next? Thank you time I guess…**

**jasperfan: I will make them together!**

**Turtleswag: I know a Melanie too. Thanks for the info for your character! ;)**

**Candygirl37: Thank you for finally telling me who you are. I know that jasperfan is not a stalker, I just wanted to say that!**

**SilverHuntress: Well, I'm back. I am back to give you amazing reviews again! ;)**

**Well… I think that is all. I was gone to go to Catalina btw. Who wants to be sad? Well… WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! You have been warned. I am going to try to make you cry in chapter 17. I just need that thing to happen so… Sorry? I am thinking of updating twice a week now. Maybe Friday and Wednesday? If I do not do it then, tell me. I bet you guys are feeling eager. I have a question… What is your favorite quote and scene from the PJO or HoH series? Have an amazing day everyone! Blue cookies for everyone! **

**Song of the day: She by Ed Sheeren**

**NEXT UPDATE: Monday, May 25, 2015(Well, that's the day for me). The Jackson House.**

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**


	9. The Jackson House

**Hi!**

The Jackson House

Percy

RRIINNGG! Why do I have school? Why is my alarm so loud? I'm tired. Last nights practice was

tiring. I have a swim contest today. WHYY? I hate my life sometimes. Yup, I hate it. Well, the most part of it. So, I ran down the stairs to be greeted by my mom, dad, and … BLUE WAFFLES AND ORANGE JUICE! Yum! I love blue food. It is like Elysium in food version. This is amazing.

"Morning mother and father." I said while taking a seat and being treated to food.

"Morning Percy," they said in union.

"Thanks for the food." I said.

"You're welcome Percy," mom said while giving me a kiss.

So, I dug in and finished 4 pancakes. I went and took a quick shower. I packed for school, changed and left the house. I climbed in the car with father and left the house. The drive to school was quiet. Soon enough, we arrived at school. Tomorrow is that last day of school. I got a lot of people to sign my yearbook so far. The day was like any other day. This year, Jason is here. Piper and Leo are also attending Goode High. You might be wondering why. Well, since they are always visiting CHB, they have bought a home in New York. Piper now lives here with her dad.

Annabeth is at another school. We are all happy to be together. Well, I am. The morning classes past me as fast as they went. Soon, it was lunch. I walked to the cafeteria. There, I spotted Jason and Piper. They were signaling me that there was someone behind me. So, I turned around to find Leo trying to sneak up on me. "Oh, COME ON!" He half yelled. "DID YOU HAVE TO TELL HIM PIPES?" So, me and Leo got our food and sat down.

Leo

Why does Piper hate me? She had to blow my cover huh? Anyways, if I did scare him, I would be

dead by now. Why do I even try? So, I grabbed my food with Percy and sat with the rest of the group. I wonder where Callie is… Right then, Calypso entered with a group of other girls. She was happily talking with them. She entered this school in the middle of the year. Surprisingly, Leo and Calypso caught up fast. They passed on A's and B's. Well, Calypso got A's while Leo got B's. Calypso got her food and sat with the rest of the group.

"How's everyone today?" Calypso asked in a sweet voice. She was answered with some goods and mehfs.

"Did you hear about McKennily Crest?" She asked. I can't believe that she is in the popular group with Piper. The good thing is that they are not the snobby type of popular. Their whole group is like that. I'm proud of it. Callie has finally made friends. Me? Well, I made a ton of new friends in woodshop and mechanics class.

"Yeah I did," Piper said. "She's dating another guy right? This is like her fourth guy this year."

Then, Percy interrupted. "Wait, what about Nancy Bobbfit?"

Then, the girls erupted with laughter. That got looks from me, Percy, and Jason. Are they crazy or what?

"Her? Are you seriously talking about her? She got moved out of this two months ago! Keep up boy! Her popular status is ranked down to one of the lowest. To be honest, last I check with the guy scores you were first. Second is Jason and third is Leo." WHAT? I'm third?! I'm sooo happy! Yes, I have never heard of this.

"Wait, what is this for exactly?" Jason asked.

"Well, it's for who is the hottest guys in Goode High. Obviously!" Piper said.

"Well, it's not like we pay attention or anything." I said.

"Well, you should." Calypso said. "All three of you guys have your own fan club of girls."

Piper

"Each club has their own leader." I said. "For example, I'm the leader of Jason's club and Callie is

the leader of Leo's club." Leo smiled at Callie and she blushed.

"Who's the leader of my club?" Percy asked.

"Well, the leader is Amy Harper, right?" Callie asked me.

"Yup, you're correct." Then Percy's eyes darkened and muttered something about Annabeth being here. I just laughed at his trying. Then, I saw a girl with red frizzy hair walk to us. "Hey Rachel!" I yelled. She ran to us and sat beside me. We talked until it was time for the next class. I walked with Rachel to art. We entered the class room and waited for the teacher. Soon enough, the teacher arrived. "Where is Mr. Heinfil?" Someone asked. Where is he? He should be here. I wonder…

"Yes, he has called in sick today. I am Mrs. Andric. I am his sister." So, the rest of the class passed by quickly. Then something strange happened at the end of class. "Ms. McLean and Dare. Could you please come her for a second?" So, we stayed until everyone was gone.

"You girls have to go now!" She said.

"Why?" I asked.

"I have a limo in the front of school waiting for you. Call Percy, Jason, Calypso, and Leo. You kids must leave now!" She said.

"Why?" This time, Rachel said it.

"I'm Iris. I just dressed up to look like his sister. The limo is a sky blue. Annabeth is already inside. Go now. The gods are expecting your visit. They are going to hold a meeting in the throne room. You children must leave now!"

"How do we know it's you and not an impersonator?" I asked.

"Piper, "Rachel said, "It's actually her. As a mortal, I can feel her presence. I'm a clear seeing mortal. I know it."

"Okay." So, we left to find the others. They were all in the front door waiting for us. "You guys got the message too?" We asked.

"Yeah, a dolphin told me." Percy said.

"A dolphin?" We all yelled in union.

"I'll tell you on the ride there."

**I keep forgetting to put this note on the bottom. Forgetful pants! So, how has your day been. Thank you for all the people who reviewed. I'm feeling lazy to put who did it and comment on them. Why? Well... THE SUMMER CURSE HAS DAWNED ON ME! The summer curse is when you start to feeel like summer is here and you want to be lazy. Question of the day! Who is your favorite PJO or HoH charecter? Mine is either Thalia or Reyna;) MAIDEN 4 EVER! Don't forget to... what's it called? REVIEW! Tell me what's on your mind.**

**Leo:*Whispers* Stalker.**

**Me: LEO! How did you get in here!? Stay in the book!**

**Leo: No.**

**Me: Now or else!**

**Annabeth: We have to go before my sister rips Leo up. Bye!**

**Me: How did you guys get in here. SISTER! I DEMAND FOR YOU TO LEAVE NOW!**

**Annabeth: Let's see if I survive...**


	10. The Empire Building

**SCHOOL OUT! SING IT LOUD!**

Empire State Building

Christian

The door opened to find seven teenagers. I've seen them before. That kid is Percy Jackson. Me?

I'm a clear seeing mortal. All the staff are clear seeing mortals. This is a safe place for us people. Nothing can harm us. They all came to the front desk. Percy came to me and said, "Key to floor 600 please."

"Sorry sir, we do not have a floor 600."

"CHRISTIAN," He whined," I know you have it. Give it to me."

"Ok. You know the drill."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. When you're done, give it back. I know Christian. No worries. You can trust me. Right?"

"Percy." I said. I gave the key to him and he left with a thanks. All the other people followed him. I wonder how squished it must be with seven people in one elevator car.

Then Skye came. "Time for our lunch break. I already took mine. Now go."

That girl is really bossy at times. So, I left to the work room and started to eat. I wonder how my daughter is doing. Wait. Isn't that boy in the same school as him? He should be. She said that he has sea green eyes and black messy hair. It couldn't be, could it?

How is he free? How is he out of school? I must know these things sooner or later. I hope my daughter is all right. HALF DAY! She's going to be here in ten more minutes.

TEN MINUTES LATER

"Hi daddy!" She said.

"Hello my dear. How was school?"

"Good." She said.

"Good."

"Can I have our room key?" She asked.

"Sure." I gave the key to my little daughter.

"Dad, can I have a boy over today?"

"Another one?" I asked, "How many guys have you dated so far?"

"Dad, this is only my fourth guy this year."

"Okay. You know what. You are a lot like your mother. You are very beautiful."

"Dad, you tell me that every day. I know," She said while giving me a hug.

"See ya dad!"

"Bye!"

I watched as my daughter pressed the button to our floor. I am happy to be close to her mother. Who is her mother and what is her name? Her name is McKenilly, McKenilly Crest daughter of Aphrodite.

Calypso

This is so boring. All they talk about is random stuff. Half of the time, you could hear Artimes and

Apollo fighting. They gave us chairs to sit in. So we sat down. It has been twenty minutes and nothing interesting has happened. We are waiting for Frank, Hazel, Hylla, and Reyna. So boring. We just sat there talking about random stuff.

Finally, the rest of the group came. They all entered and sat in their respective seats. Then the meeting started. "Welcome to our meeting young demigods and … goddess. As you know, the new prophecy has been told. We are here to discuss something. It is really important that we all discuss it. We have our experts here to help us. They are breaking the ancient rules." Zeus spoke.

Then the whole group of people gasped and started to whisper. "SILENCE!" Zeus yelled. I have come here to ask for your permission. This is to finish your prophecy. We are doing this for a good reason. This reason must be kept. My father-"

"Our father brother." Poseidon said.

"Our father has blocked off our ability to see ahead in the future. Now, we can't tell if you all will do a good job. Fate is in your hands. Write your own story. You all have no paths that can be crossed. You must cross it yourself. Even Hecate can't help you. Her powers are gone to ask of paths. The reason we are here is to help and witness this feat. Every single god or goddess has to be here for it to work."

I looked around and saw that everyone was here. The room was crowded. Even Khione was here. I hope she remembers me. Starting from Zeus to even Nemesis. The whole place was filled with power.

"The only people who do not have to be here are the three greats. They are forbidden to enter here. They are not welcome. Only one great is alive. We all must think before we do. Now, we shall start with the ceremony.

Nico

The time has come. They're all here. You must be brave. Focus on the task at hand.

"Brother, it is time." Zeus said in a calm voice. What is so calm about this? We are raising someone people! But, I couldn't focus on that. So me and my dad walked to the middle of the room and sat down cross-legged. We focused on the one and only person that we are trying to bring. Steady as we go. No other person shall interfere. Then, we chanted some words. I bet this is going to drain all my energy.

I heard her voice. Loud and clear. She was calling my name. Now, it was clearer. I could see her.

She was sitting on a chair. She still has that dreamy look in her eyes. She had a bird perched on her finger. She was singing a song. A song our mother used to sing to us. When our mother died, she would still sing that song to me.

Close your eyes. I know what you see.

The darkness is high and you're in ten feet deep.

But we survived no terrible monsters now sleep.

You're exhausted listening of a voice that can't speak.

Tears were forming in my eyes. I saw my dad. The scene changed. Me and my dad were n a black room. Bianca's ghost was in a cage. The cage opened and her ghost floated out. It went in her body. She still looked 14. I'm 14! We're finally the same age. Then we woke up. Surprisingly, I had enough strength to stand up. My dad was also next to me. In front of us was a girl. Long dark brown hair, dark brown eyes, her usual hat and a coat on. She looked around and her first words were, "I'm Bianca di Angelo."

**So, what do you peoples think? Hey! School is out! Did you see what I did up there? HIGH SCOOL MUSICAL! Well, I think it did that right… Are any of you guys out of school right now? I know some people who are already out (lucky ducky). **

**I need your help super reader(s)! What should I do next for chapter…. I lost my paper of future chapters.**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO FRANK ZHANG! And Uncle Rick Riordan…. What are you guys doing for his birthday? I'm making a happy birthday collage and sending it to him. Yesterday, I read that it was SilverHuntress' birthday…. HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY TO YOU! **

**Guess what I did yesterday? I made blue cookies. I asked my sister and she let me dye it blue! YAS!**

**Have a wonderful day to you all. Keep on shining like you do!**


	11. the Throne room

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PJO OR HoH! I AM NOT RICK RIORDAN! DEAL WITH IT!**

The Throne Room

Bianca

I am alive was my first thought. I turned behind me and saw Nico and my father Hades. I hugged them both. They just hugged me back. Nico is getting taller. Is he taller than me? How old is he? He might be the same age as me, 16. I really need to catch up with everyone. After I got hugged multiple times and people saying welcome back. I sat next to my brother in a comfy chair.

"Bianca di Angelo," Zeus started, "Welcome back to our world. I know that you still need to adjust here but, a prophecy is calling. It says the children of death. Your father is Hades. The lord of dead. The prophecy says all the children. We have brought you back so they," he said while pointing to the 11 people sitting next to me," could fulfill the prophecy with you. Good luck on your mission and live your second life well. Any questions? No? Good. Good luck my dear, meeting closed."

Wow, starting your next life with a brain shocking announcement that involves me. Would you like it? Highly doubt it. So, I followed the rest of the group into an elevator. 12 people in one elevator. Wow. We talked until we left the room. Percy gave the key to the girl and left. "Now where do we go?" I asked.

"Well, I'm heading to my house. Or should I say apartment." Leo said.

"Not you, I'm asking Nico." I said.

"Me? I'm headed to CHB. Want to join me?" He asked.

Before I could respond, Artimes called my name. So, I walked to her. "Sit," she told me. So, I obeyed. "I need to tell you something. Would you like to join the Hunters again?"

"Me? Joining the Hunters again? Well…" I couldn't decide. I joined it last and died. If I don't, then I won't be immortal. But, I would still be with my brother. The answer is obvious. I saw Nico looking at me from far away. He looked sad and desperate. Finally, I answered.

"Sorry Artemis. But, my brother needs me. He missed me once and I'm not leaving him behind again."

So, I left her and joined my brother.

Artemis

How could that girl decline? This is a lifetime chance! Not every girl gets the chance to be asked a hunter. This is just cruelty. Just plain mean. I would leave my brother to be a hunter if I got the chance. I would do anything to be a Hunter. Nothing to do now. I have never been turned down before. This feels very new. Everyone I asked accepted. No one ever, EVER, refused. What is this feeling am I feeling? Anger. Well, I am heading to Olympus now.

So, I teleported to Olympus. Hey, if you're a goddess, it's very easy to go 600 levels up. It wasvery easy. Who could disagree? When I appeared, I saw my brother walking down the road. "Hello sister!" He said in a too cheerful voice.

"What do you need brother?" I asked.

"Can you help me and a friend?"

"Who is this so called 'friend'."

"I'll tell you on the way."

"But-"I protested.

"Helping is caring, right?"

"Well, isn't the motto 'sharing is caring'?"

"Too bad, follow me!" So, he dragged me to Hermes house.

"What are we doing here?" I asked angrily.

"Too ask a favor young sister."

"I AM OLDER THAN YOU."

"Lies, I am obviously older ask mom," He said.

"Ok, I will. Mother will obviously say I am the older one. Anyways, I am more mature than you."

"No you are not!" He said in a mad tone.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!?" A mad Hermes said.

"He asked for you, not me." So, with that, I left them for their stuff.

"Tried asking her for help?" Hermes said.

"Yup. I don't know why I keep doing it." That was the last thing I heard them say before they went inside to do their work. I stayed to hear what they were saying. Pranks eh? Well, you are messing with the wrong girl…

Hephaestus

"Hephy!" Aphrodite called. Please not her again. Why does she have to be my wife? She spends more time with Ares than me. "Hephaestus, I know you're in there." I wonder what happens if I don't open the door… "If you don't open this door right this minute, I will personally bang this door down!" Better get going. I made my way down the stairs and to the door. There was the one and only Aphrodite.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"So, you're saying that I can't visit my husband every now and then?"

"You only come when you need a favor." I grumbled.

"Fine, if you-"She stated obviously angry.

"WHAT DO YOU NEED?" I asked angrily.

"Oh goodie! Can you help me with this potion?"

"Potion? You want me to help you with a potion? If you are going to use potions, I suggest that you ask Hecate. I know nothing about potions."

"Well, bye then."

Now you see why I sometimes hate her? Yup, pretty annoying. She can be pretty peppy at times.

I wonder why I chose her to be my wife. You know what? I'm going to divorce with her. That ought to teach her a lesson. She likes Ares better than me anyways. I wonder if Apollo can…

So Hephaestus ran out of his house. He went to where Apollo was while talking with Hermes.

Time for a very serious discussion. Time for renewing.

**Hi peoples! I am happy today! So, what do you guys think of this chapter? What do you guys think of my story overall? So, how have you guys been? Thanks for all the reviews that I am getting.**

**I HAVE AN INPORTANT MESSAGE! Well, I know a fellow fanfiction writer. Well, two actually. I am here to say that they are teaming up to write beautiful fanfic. All I'm asking is that you go and check it out. It is written by Hugs6 and SilverHuntress. The story is called Impossible Love. I have read it and love it.**

**Have any of you guys had a PJO or HoH moment on accident? It's when you do something related to PJO or the HoH series. I have! I was once coloring a picture. I colored it aqua, black, sky blue, silver, and gold. I realized that they were the Big Three's children's main color. Weird huh? And yes, I did that on accident. I didn't even know that until my sissy pointed it out.**

**Eat blue cookies! Have a wonderful day! Keep on shining like you do!**


	12. To CHB

**I do not own PJO or HoH characters! Important announcement below! Have fun reading!**

To Camp Half-Blood

Drew

Who does the goddess girl think she is? She thinks that she could just waltz into this camp and take my spot. What spot? Some people may say. All I have to say if someone says that is, GET A LIFE! You have a brain, now use it. I don't even like Leo. That is just weird. At least she has to be with someone really annoying. I can't even stand a second with him. Ugh. Like, seriously girl. You have mental issues. GET THEM FIXED.

I think that goddess girl needs a lesson that I will teach. No one will steal my spot. NO ONE. If they do I will personally cut them to pieces, boil them, and burn then to Tartarus for all I care. If Percy and Annabeth died in Tartarus, I wouldn't care. Who would? And if they do, I will kill them. Percabeth is what they call them. I need a new ship for me. But who? It's like everyone is taken from me.

It's like this. Calypso is all like, 'Hi, I'm Calypso. I am here to steal Drew's spot and be the most popular and pretty. Hardy har har.' Yeah right girl, you wish. I will out pretty you any day. Should I add more blush or no? Yes, I should. Time for the lipstick. Ooh, time to apply… rose pink. Perfect. As my dad would quote from mom, 'You can never have too much makeup.' Carefully apply it. A little bit more and… DONE! I look like a goddess. That's it. I know the perfect plan to throw that little girl off that height.

"Drew, are you done yet?" What does Lacy want now? Can't she tell that I'm busy?

"Five more minutes." I said.

"But you said that ten minutes ago!" She complained.

"Fine, fine, I'm coming out." So I threw the door open and walked out.

"Thank you." Lacy said. In response, I just glared.

"LOOK!" Someone shouted outside, "They're back!"

Great, here comes Little Miss Perfect. Calypso was finally here and Drew went to get her revenge.

Mr. D

Them darn kids are back. Why does school have to end? Can't they just stay in that prison forever? Well, from the looks of it, I would say it is prison. Who wouldn't? I am pretty sad that Fire Boy is back and so is that sea boy. Peter Johnson and Annabel Mace. Heck, I know their real names. I just love seeing their expressions. They are so gullible. I wonder how my son is doing. I just realized that Percy is not that responsible. Why? Well, he broke my poor heart and Nicos'. He promised to keep our family members safe. I think I need more Coke.

I kind of feel bad for Hestia. Look at her, she is the very first and last child of the greats. She is living the longest immortal life out of all the gods. I really need more Coke. I need to stay high all the time, to keep these thing out of my mind. Hah, see what I just did there? Why did I have to be the god of wine? Why can't I be more awesome like the other gods? They get all the fun jobs. To be honest, I want to give my spot back to Hestia. I just want to be a minor god. Think it this way, is it unfair that Athena and I get to be on Olympus while other children of Zeus himself don't? UNFAIR.

I know what to do. I'll ask Zeus to switch me and Hestia. That'll make me very happy. Being the youngest one makes me have all these crazy ideas. Well, I am the god of wine. I'm supposed to go cray on a daily basis. I am in the need for Coke. So, he went to the fridge and got a coke. "Well Mr. D, I think it is time to meet the others. I heard that Bianca is back."

"Very well Chip, we shall see the kids again. Fun."

"My name is- You know what. Never mind."

So we went to the hill and greeted the kids. Bianca is back. Another kid to watch over. Everyone was crowding her. Typical demigod stuff Well, except for the fact that a child to come back from the dead. Not typical.

"Hello Mr. D. Do you still remember me?" She asked.

"Of course I remember you. Your name is Baily. Hello dear."

"Umm. My name is actually Bianca."

"Isn't that what I just said? You are back with your brother Nick.

I saw Nico whisper something to Bianca and she nodded.

"Well, I suggest that you kids move along. I will be in the big blue house."

So we parted our ways and left.

**OK, HI! Important stuff… wait, what are the important stuff? Aha! Ok, so we have two recruits. Welcome to the group Hugs6 and ! You should really read their fanfic. It is amazing.**

**Speaking of fanfic… READ…**

**-Impossible Love, by: Hugs6 and SilverHuntress! (It is amazing!)**

**-The Third Wheel, by: coolcocoa98**

**-If Not Today, by: freshgeneration**

**-Truth, by: Turtleswag**

**-You Don't Always Have To Hold Your Head Higher Than Your Heart, by: Turtleswag**

**-After She Left Me With A Wave, by: Turtleswag**

**-First Quest, by: Turtleswag**

**-Open This When, by: Azuphere**

**-Goddess at Goode, by: SilverHuntress**

**-Mortal Meet, by; SilverHuntress**

**-One Big 'Happy' Family, by: Mizz-Incezt**

**-All of the stories in Hugs6es stories**

**-Mortals and Demigods, by: DauntlessHybrid555**

**-Memoria (Nico di Angelo Love Story), by: DragonessKunoichi**

**All of these are in . HAVE FUN! HAPPY FRIDAY! BE AWESOME (Wait, you are)! (This is making up for the short chapter by the way. I hope it did. Well, now you have something to do in the summer! EAT BLUE COOKIES!)**


	13. Bunker 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoH … yet.**

Bunker 9

Festus (Happy the Dragon)

"How are you buddy? Ready to go to Bunker 9?" Leo said.

"CREAK, CAK, SQELK." I said. In translation, that means, 100% Ready.

"Wonderful. C'mon Sunshine. It's time to go."

"Coming Leo!" She called. She boarded and we took off. Really, that was no leak. That ride was pretty short. But I do think I need more oil…

"You're hungry aren't you buddy? I'll get you some oil inside."

So I gladly followed him inside. Calypso was still on me. She said that she was too tired to walk.

Why does Calypso have to be so lazy? I fly. Why can't she walk? She has legs. Use 'em. Isn't that the point of legs? To use them. "Well boy, here you go." Leo said while giving me the oil. MMMMh. It tastes so good. How can I not resist it? The sweet taste to it. "Now buddy, I think you had enough. I'll be back, I need to get something in the Hephaestus cabin. I'll be right back."

"Crank. Cronk, Croonk." Translation, please don't leave.

"I promise I'll only be about 10-15 minutes, ok?" Leo pleaded

"Kink." Translation, fine.

"Good. Sunshine, you stay here if anyone comes looking for me or you. Ok?'

"I'll be fine Valdez," She said," You take all your time. Anyways, I want to give Festus some company. He'll be lonely without you."

"Perfect," He said before running out the door and into the forest. Now all I do is wait. CCCCRRRREEEEAAAAKKKK. The door is opened.

Calypso

I turned to see the same girl who was glaring at me. She was standing in the door way. Her arms

were crossed and an annoyed look was on her face. Up close, she seemed even meaner. A girl with looks like that should never have that expression. I studied her form head to toe. Perfect make up, curls, and looks. I think I might know who her mother might be. Who wouldn't?

"Well, well, well. Look who's here," She said," Isn't it poor sad little heartbroken Calypso. All alone with only pieces of metal put together to make her only companion. All sad and alone like how she was on the island."

"What do you need miss? If you want I can call-" I asked.

"Oh, on, I don't need Leo. I came to talk to you." She said smugly.

"Ok, I'm up for questions. What would you like to hear?"

"Oh my, talking is so last year."

"Really?" I said confused," Everyone I ever talked to said they don't mind talking and that it is fun."

"Oh well, they don't even know what is in or what is not in. Anyways, who else do you talk to? This clump of metal?" She said while gesturing to Festus," I think you barely even talk to people. Do you really talk to yourself? 'Hey Calypso, how are you?' 'Oh I'm fine Calypso how about you?' 'I am perfectly fine.' Like really girl. Get. A. Grip."

"One, I don't think I have ever talked to myself ever in my life. Two, why are you talking to me? Wasn't it 'last year'?"

"Really? I highly doubt it. Anyways, I can do what I want, not them. I have never said that talking was last year." She said. I don't think I'm liking this girl. First she says she wants to talk to me. Then, she tries to insult me. Now, she doesn't even believe me.

"A goddess never lies." I said trying to sound confident and brave.

"Oh, little Callie trying to sound brave. I highly doubt you are. Everyone knows that you only signed up for the prophecy because you just want to be with Leo. Or even closer to Percy. I can tell you used to have a crush on him. Everyone knows. Trust me."

"Everyone?" I'm not so sure that I know that everyone knows that.

"Everyone."

"I don't believe you. Your looks, your words, your ways. They are all fake. Even your lying is not that good. I would know that."

"I am not fake. Your life is. Nobody likes you. You will plead at my feet. I do not lie."

"Your Charmspeak does not work on me. I am a goddess. A titan. It would not work on me." She looked very surprised. Stunned actually, "Leo will be coming soon, you better get back to your cabin."

"I will young child. Ta ta!"

"WAIT!" I called," What's your name?"

"My name? You should know me," She said while walking to the door," My name is Drew, Drew Tanaka."

Drew

Well that girl got what she needed. That so called 'Princess'. Next time, I think I might get some

people to do my job. I don't really like to do the dirty stuff. Stealing guys is my type. Nobody can steal this title but my mom. Aphrodite is the best. She is the prettiest goddess in the world. Nobody can beat her. Who can? I am the all-powerful Drew. No one can beat me. Hey, I don't care who I hurt. I only care if I hurt someone. I wish someone else was here. This forest is scary. Rustle, rustle. What was that? Come on Drew, have courage.

"Who's there?" I asked into the endless sea of trees.

Rustle, rustle, SNAP!

"I said, who is there?!" I said while putting as much Charmspeak into my voice.

"Leo Valdez, at your service." Leo said while popping in front of me.

"Ugh, get away you little elf." I commanded.

"Yes, miss." So he left me there. All alone and scared. I have never been in this forest before. Actually, I have been in here but not alone. I was walked here by Mikey. From the Hermes cabin of course. I had nothing to do. All I have left is me. I hope my mom will answer.

So, Drew prayed to her mother, Aphrodite. She prayed for a guide or a path to camp. Please, please, please mother. Bring me a guide or at least a path. Then out of nowhere, a dove came sown and perched on her shoulder. She stopped and followed it. It lead her back to camp. So, Drew thanked her mother and went her way.

**So, what do you peoples think? Yes? No? Maybe?**

**Ok, for** coolcocoa98**, your recommendation will come in chapter…*checks list* 18… or so. I have been writing like crazy. So, I hope you will forgive me. There isn't enough time to recheck everything even when I have the next… 4 chapter written and… 6 chapters to be written before I can make more ideas.**

**Ok, any ideas? I might get to use your recommendations for my fanfiction. I got the ending set. Now, what to do for the middle? You guys have amazing minds. USE THEM TO HELP OTHERS!**

**I love you all and blue cookies to all of you guys. *Gives blue cookie to everyone***

**P.S I will try to post more often. But, I'm going on vacation to BLANK. Soo…..**

**P.P.S I put Blank for a reason. I don't want people to stalk me.**

**P.P.P.S I don't know why I put this one.**


	14. New Rome

**Disclaimer: I will own PJO and HoH. But for now, no.**

New Rome

Octavian

Do you know what is so surprising? I'm actually happy. You might be asking, why is he happy?

I just hope Apollo won't kill me. Why would he kill me? Well-

"Ooh, Look over there!" The girl beside me said. "Let's go! Come on! Can we go? Please? Please? Please? Please?!"

"Ok Rachel, we'll go there." So, she dragged me to the one and only Toy Time store in New Rome. Yup, we're in New Rome by CJ. No one noticed us still. It has been one year since The Titan War with G- you know who. You know what happens if we say their names. Bad things. I once said a name of a monster and almost got eaten.

"So, what do you want to buy here?" I asked.

"OOH! This is adorable! Can I buy this?" She asked. I looked at what she was holding, she was holding a stuffed bear. It was the cutest thing in the world. Bears. Me.

"How much does it cost?" I asked.

"$9.99"

"Fine."

"Yay! But, don't murder Crinitus!" She stated.

"Doesn't that mean fluffy in Latin?"

"Yes, I basically named him fluffy."

"Ok, if you want." So we paid and left.

"Let's visit Ella and Tyson!"

"Sure," I said. They were here to rebuild and replace our scrolls. We went to the new archive. There we saw Ella and Tyson. They were sitting across from each other. Ella was saying something that I could only half of what she was saying. When she finished, she saw us and asked us to join them for tea. Once we spend about 20 minutes there, we left. Right when we exited, the sun started to set

Hazel

Ah, the sunset. What a beautiful thing. From the looks of it, it seems about 6:00. Great! Now

Reyna and I can discuss the thing we need to discuss in New Rome. So, I got changed because it was starting to get pretty cold. You know California. The bipolarness here is huge. One day it's sunny and the other it's raining all day. What is up with this place? I got a scarf, jacket, and boots and headed out. It seemed like it was about 30 degrees out here. Still, no snow. I started to walk to New Rome when Arion appeared beside me.

"Hey boy!" I said with joy. I raised a piece of gold and he ate it happily. "Can you please give me a ride to New Rome?" He neighed in response and I hopped on. The ride there only took about 30 seconds or so. Then I saw Reyna. She was wearing her usual get up but with a scarf. I can't blame her if she gets cold. I'm cold too.

"Praetor." I said

"Oh, come Hazel, no need for formalities." Reyna responded.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes, I am very sure."

"So, why have you called me here praetor?"

"Hazel," she said warningly.

"Sorry, so, what do you need?" I said.

"Well, I need your help. As you can see, I think that Octavian and Rachel are together. I need your help to help me keep it a secret. If Apollo finds out, then he might kill him."

"And?"

"And I think that I might want to recruit him."

"WHAT?"

"Yes, I know. It is a shocking development. But over the years, he has done well. I think that with Rachel by his side, he will be easier to deal with and less… angered. What do you think?"

"I think that's a great idea."

Eagle… (Or is he an eagle…)

Caw, caw, caw. Where is he? BLANK* must be here. Or else, I will get very mad. I wonder why I

\- - - - -?* Just you wait BLANK… wait, I mustn't tell who I am or what I am doing. I do wish the sun was here. I want to be more awake. Hmm… there BLANK is! I must go and investigate. Just you wait BLANK, BLANK will plot against you. I will somehow separate you from BLANK. I just need the right plan. I must go back to BLANK. There, I will plot against BLANK.

*1) it is either a girl or guy. I am doing this for you guys. I'm so nice right? It is either he or she.

*2) that is also blank. I shouldn't tell who or what it is by these stuff. If I did write that, then you all would know.

**Ok, I feel extra happy today. And guess what that means? DOUBLE UPDATE! Ok, I feel like I haven't updated in FOREVER. Can you guess who is looking for who? Guess! Guess! Guess. No? Ok…**

**Thanks for the reviews and recommendations. All that happy pappy stuff. So… Now what? Do I just go to the next chapter? OK. HAVE A WONDERFUL DAY EVERYONE!**


	15. In Different Places PT1

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PJO OR HoH! DON'T BLANME MEH!**

***^-^ SPECIAL CHAPTER^-^***

In Different Places… Pt1

Antonella

South Dakota

Is there any other sign of my dearest sister? The Hunters have not spoken to me since. What shall I do? She was the closest to me. My dearest sister, what shall I do? She always tried to bring me and invite me with the others. But no matter what, I have never been put into the scrolls. Why did he have to curse me? Tis like he hates me after what I have done. What have I done? Well, one beautiful day, I was walking around where we lived.

I was very happy until I met him. He was a god. A quite sunny god. He recited poems and songs. I never really liked them. I never really had the taste of that man. He was never appealing. Before this, I was one of the most popular goddesses in where I lived. Everyone said I was worthy of praise. It was true. He proposed to me and I refused. So, since he knew I was quite the popular goddess, he took all the fame away. Right then, all the amazing things happened in the family. I helped my sister with that boy. I tried to help my father lift his weight. I cheered him on. But no matter what happened, I was never put into the scrolls. He told me that only the pure of purest souls can heal me. None have done it.

Some people say I am still worthy of praise. But I still will not believe what those people say. After that, I hated all the gods. They have never treated me properly. I visit father every day. I don't care if anyone does not like me. I am Antonella Nightshade, daughter of Atlas, sister of Calypso. Sister of Zoe Nightshade.

Nikita Renken

South Dakota

I am the unconquerable! … IN COLORS! I know all my colors from Owl Grey to Rose Pink!

"DAD! I'M GOING ON A WALK!"

"Ok sweetheart!" he yelled back. My dad is a carpenter. I have dirty blonde hair and green eyes that change color. It only changes color depending on what I'm wearing. So, if I change into grey clothes, my eyes will turn to grey. I have every color of shirts about. I live in South Dakota. I am going to be 13 in a few months. I live on a farm at the edge of a nearby forest. My favorite thing to do is what I call 'booking' people. You'll see what it is soon enough. I also love to eavesdrop.

So, I left to go on my daily walk in the forest. I made a path when I was little. I still make paths now. It's really fun. I have made my path longer. My father doesn't mind if I go on my path. He is really busy. So, I headed for the forest. I was ¾ way to the end and make a new path until I heard muttering and footsteps.

"Who goes there?" I asked while taking out my small dagger. My father said that we should always have one piece of fighting equipment with me when I go trailing. I still don't know why. My response was a rustle.

"Who goes there?" I said louder.

"I am," responded the voice.

"Come out," I commanded. Then a girl in all dark silver and pearl white came out. She looked tired and beaten. She had that spark of wonder and longingness in her eyes. She held a dagger and bow. She seemed nice.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Antonella. You?" She asked.

"My name is Nikita. Nice to meet you Antonella. Now, tell me about you if you would really please." I think I just made a new friend.

Luke

Old Olympus

It's a beautiful day! The sun is up and shining! I love the living world. Hello everyone. My name is

Luke Castellen. You might be thinking, wait, isn't he dead? Well, yeah, I was dead. This is how I am back. Well, I was in the front of the jury to where they should send me. I made a comment that they should send me to Tartarus. It is scary down there. I think I'm still scarred about that trip. Another reason why I was down there is because I hear the doors of death are open. I was walking around looking for it. Then, I bumped into Bob. Percy's titan friend. He guided me through the place. I owe him a lot. I also heard that once I was in the front of the doorway that Percy and Annabeth were there. I told Bob to go search for them and not to tell them I was here. I hope he did that.

So here I am, I am in… Where am I?

"WHERE ARE THOSE TWO SCOUNDRELS?" An icy voice said. "THEY ARE SUPPOSED TO BE HERE! ANY MINUTE NOW, THE GREATEST WILL RISE! WE NEED THEM TO HELP AND SPY!" Who are the greatest? Where am I? Who was that?

"They will be here soon your majesty." Another voice said.

"Only that time of day. Every once a year, you can summon their ghosts. Those, fabulous seven have ruined our plan. The new prophecy has risen and they will fail. Next week, they shall rise, and I need those two goofballs here to help or else."

"But, Khione-"

"Don't you dare "but, Khione" me boy. I tell you what to do. Now where are they?" Khione. I should've know. I had an encounter with her before. But, what does she want?

Then, I saw them. Two little dwarfs. They were wrapped in shiny stuff. Dumb dwarfs. They

walked into the courtyard looking scared and proud. "You called?" They asked.

"Finally, you guys better not be late next time. Right then, the sun was setting and a beautiful shade of the rainbow was in the sky. Khione focused and ghosts appeared. They started to talk. I barley paid attention to the because I could barely hear a thing. The only thing I could her were things like, "Next week they shall rise." "Greeks and Romans." "Find Persephone and Hera." "Weaknesses will erupt." "Paris." And, "find those three girls and kill them. The daughter of Atlas, Iris, and Ares. They play an important role. They might ruin our plan."

"Where are they?"

"Two are in South Dakota and one is in Illinois. Go, search for them. Wait! One-one of them are here. Near this cave. Her name is Vanessa." All eyes were on her. They were filled with admiration and wonder.

"Well," Khione said. "Go find them!" She most likely never meant me, but I went to go find this Vanessa girl.

Vanessa

Old Olympus

The weird part of my day started when a boy told me there were monsters. I was having a great day before that. I was with my cousin exploring the world. She is always on the move for hints to find my father. We still had a real home though. It's just that we barely ever stay there. Ever since my mom and died and my dad disappeared, my cousin has took me in and started to look for them. Our house was originally in Illinois, but we kept moving.

We went everywhere. I am an only child, but that's the best part of it. Why? Well, I don't have to share anything, I can be free without and pestering, and that I don't have any responsibilities. Now, it's only just me and my 24 year old cousin in the big world.

I love her and she loves me. We are climbing Mount Olympus. She said that my dad was a Greek god. Hah! If they were real, I would want my dad to be the god of war. The one and only, Ares. He is super cool. I just want to be like him. Trust me. My cousin says that I'm more like an Apollo kid. What would she know? What would I know?

We was walking up the mountain until a boy came running down to us. He was panting like crazy. He had dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. He was cut on his left side. He was wearing an orange shirt with faded letter on them.

"What's your name?" Was the first question he asked.

"Ummmm…" I didn't know what to say.

"Tell me before the monsters get you!"

"Vanessa, my name is Vanessa."

**I bet a few people know what is happening *Smirks*. *cough* SilverHuntress, *cough*coolcocoa98, *cough*Turtleswag*cough* Yeah! This is the special chapter I promised to the people I named. I'm sorry if I got some facts wrong though. Yeah!**

**Who wants blue cookies? *Shows patter of 200 blue cookies* Yum! One more thing to say…**

** (^-^)**

** ) )/**

** / \**

**All the single ladies!**


	16. Half-Blood Hill

Half-Blood Hill

Will

Will was looking for one of his patients. He was usually alone. He never liked crowds and he was always so glum. Will searched everywhere, but he couldn't find him. Where could he be? It was ordinary to not find him for the whole day, but he needed help. Being the good doctor Will was, he kept looking and looking until his feet were tired, his bones were sore, and he needed rest. A blind man could tell he needed rest.

Where is he? I need to go over some very important rules before he leaves. On the top of Half-Blood Hill, he was sitting casually with his sister. They were talking about who knows what.

"NICO!" I yelled. "I was looking everywhere for you! Did you not see me?"

"Nope." He said casually. I sighed.

"Ok. Fine. Be that way. Now, I came here to go over some rules." He groaned.

"Again? Why?"

"This is for your safety. You are my patient and I am you doctor."

"Nico," Bianca whispered, "what's happening and what's wrong?" He replied in a whisper that I couldn't identify. She nodded her head as in saying that she understands.

"Go on Solace." He said.

"Well, first off, I need to tell you that you need a guardian."

"WHAT?!" He yelled.

"I said you need a guardian. You need someone who will watch over you to make sure you don't use your Underworld powers."

"I'll do it!" Bianca said. "It would be fun! Anyways, I am going on the quest and I'm his sister."

"Sure." I said.

"BIANCA! WHY?" Nico moaned. Then, that turned into a nice little sibling fight. I never liked siblings fighting, but seeing them, it was really funny. I just walked away with a smile on my face.

Nico

Sometimes, I hate my sister. She can be annoying and loud. She can be nice and happy. Now, is like those annoying, loud and rude moments.

"Hey, I'm your older sister!" She yelled.

"Even though you're older, doesn't mean that you are smarter!"

"Am I?"

"Yes, yes you are."

"Says mister darko."

"I am not 'darko'!"

"Yes you are! You only wear black for gods sake!"

"Hey! It's reasonable!"

"No it's not! You mister, need to go out and mingle."

"But I don't want to!"

"You should!"

"Why?"

"You need more friends."

"I have enough friends."

"Ok then, name one."

"You?"

"I do not count!"

"Fine! Hazel?"

"She's your half-sister. So, no."

"Ummm… Frank?" I named him because he doesn't get creeped out unlike most people. Also that he's dating my half-sister.

"Who's he?"

"A friend."

"Fair enough. Well Nico, I got to go. See you soon." And with that, she left me on the hill.

Ann

"Siblings?" I asked sitting next to Nico.

"Yeah. Stubborn." He replied laying down and staring into the deep blue sky.

"Is she always like this?"

"Nah, she's more happy then pushy. I guess the souls changed her."

"Makes sense. Five years in Elysium. Must've missed her, did you Nico?"

"Yeah, she's my only family member left that isn't immortal."

"Well, unless she becomes a Hunter again."

"I highly doubt it. Last time she was asked, she declined, and that was right after she was raised." Then, there was that awkward silence.

"Hmm… Didn't you stop looking for her?"

"Yeah, I thought she was reborn. She deserves it anyways."

"Why don't you go ask her? It might improve your mood."

"Oh hush. But, yeah, I should go ask her. Thanks Ann." Then, he left with a wave.

**What do you think? Review, comment, and do whatever you wish. Well… except for smoking or committing to thuggery and all that. Another thing,it has been one year since the war. I just remembered to put that instead of three. So yeah... Yeah, have a wonderlandiful day!**

**START YOURE DAY THE HEALTHY WAY!**

**EGG (unless you're allergic to eggs, switch it to cereal), EGG, EGG!**


	17. In Different Places Pt2

In Different Places: Pt2

Antonella Nightshade

South Dakota

"… I also like 'booking' people."

"What does that mean?" I asked. So, she did an example on me. She touched my nose and said, boop. Is this what they do now these days? Have I been asleep that long?

"What about you Ella?" Nikita cheerfully asked.

"Umm… Well…" Then, I heard it. A voice. The same voice that I had heard millennia ago. Sunny and cheerful. Happy and joyful. His voice. This is what it said.

"The daughter of Iris is by your side.

Take the way, the widest tide.

Meet the duo who will help you achieve.

To go and say the next part meant to be."

I was stunned. This girl is Iris' daughter? Since I had nothing to do, I told her my story. She was quiet and intensively listing through the whole thing. I even told her the part that scares me most.

"One day, I was sulking in my room. I was sad about my father and about how I was shunned. He was there. He cursed me with a sleeping spell. I slept until the end of the first Giant War. I woke up and found my sister was dead. Ever since, I was looking for her constellation. I was walking and searching, all around the earth. "

"Oh man! Now I feel sad!" Nikita yelled in frustration.

"Sorry," I whispered.

"WAIT! YOU'REAGODDESS! I'MTALKINGSTREIGHTTOAGODDESSANDIDID'NTNOTICE! WHAT!"

"I know. You're a demigod."

"A WHAT NOW?!" So, I explained what a demigod was and the prophecy I heard.

"A PROPHECY? WELL I'LL HELP YOU!"

"Umm… You're in the prophecy."

"Oooooooh! Wait, what's a prophecy?" She asked. So, I told her all about prophecies and quests.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOH! That makes more sense!"

"So?" I asked.

"Let's go save the world!"

"But after this, I need to find a friend. I bet her daughter is looking for her too."

"Who is this friend?" She asked with curiosity in her voice.

"Her name is Alayla. The original goddess of war."

Greece

Luke

That is the girl. The girl who is in the quest. How does she even trust me? She doesn't even know me?

"Are you alright sir?" She asked. "Brooke. There's this man here. Brooke. Brooke?"

"Go down the mountain Vanessa." Brooke said.

"Bu-"

"Go now! I'll meet you down there!" And with that, she turned herself into a golden, giant, fuzzy lion. She looked at us and roared. It was a roar so loud, you could hear it all the way from Canada. Possible? Maybe. It seemed as if she were telling me to help her. She roared again and leaped up the trail.

"Vanessa. I know you don't know me, but you have to trust me. You are going to get killed if you don't listen."

"I'm listening." She said. I could tell she was nervous. "If it has to do with Brooke turning into a jaw breaking lion, count me in."

"All you have to do is follow me." I said with more confidence then I pictured. As I guided her down the mountain, a million thoughts were erupting in my head. What do I do? Who will I meet? WHY IS BROOK A FREAKING LION?! All these things were clogging up my mind that I almost fell down a hole.

"Whoa there buddy, careful." Vanessa said while she caught me. She had a grip at strong as steel. He voice was gruff and hard but also protective.

"Thanks." I said. Then, out of nowhere, there was three emposia blocking our way. I had to think fast. What would Annie do? Idea. "Take this and fight." I gave her my sword and she started to fight one of the emposia. As for me, I took on two emposia at once with only two daggers. One in each hand. Right before I got killed by the second emposia, a great lion came and pounded on her. The lion transformed into Brooke.

"We have to hurry son or Hermes. We might not have enough time."

"How did you-"

"No questions, help Brooke while I clear the way." Then, she transformed into another animal. A dragon. So, I ran behind to emposia and stabbed it all the way to Tartarus.

"Hurry up Vanessa!" I screamed. "But Brooke-"She started.

"She said that she'll be fine and to meet us at the train station there."

"Are you-"

"Do you trust me?" I asked. She nodded her head in agreement. "Then follow me." So, I started down the dirt path. I never knew people could be so scared of dragons. Makes sense. They have never been to CHB. But, my question is, is Brooke a friend or foe? She can shape shift like an emposia, but she helped Vanessa and I. Sometimes, I just get confused.

Once we were down, we saw Brooke. She was in human form, luckily. "Hurry up!" She beckoned to us. "We don't have all day!" We followed her to ticket booth. "So, where are we going?" Vanessa asked.

"We are going to find Camp Half-Blood." Brooke said while looking out the window.

"We can't." I said. They looked at me with surprise in their faces. "We must never try to delay or forget the prophecy." And with that said, we boarded the train to who knows where.

**Cliffy! I am so nice like that. Well, I hope you guys like it so far. BEWARE THE NEXT CHAPTER! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! Yup, you have been warned. Nothing new….. So BYE!**


	18. Tartarus

Tartarus

Annabeth's Knife

Alone. Alone is how I feel. Scared. Scared is what happens if you stay here long enough. Dark. The place she dropped me is dark. Lost. I am lost until someone finds me.

I was once a strong hard knife giving from Luke to Annabeth. **(AN/ I did that correctly, right? Wait, did she not get her knife back from Luke after he killed himself with it?)** I was built up and brave. Every monster cowered at my presence. Once I landed here, I lost all bravery. Wait! Is that someone? I thought they would never come back! Yes! YES! Pick me up and bring me back!

Wait… That's not… Is that… It couldn't be… I thought he died from the rumors… He is… Alive.

Take me! Take me! Take me with you before you go! Bring me back! BRING ME BACK! But… two years? Is he dead? The titan he fought. Is he dead? He is walking towards me. He picks me up and sets me in his pocket.

"Come on BLANK. We have to give this to her. We have to reach BLANK in time." He said. Who is BLANK (The first one, not the second. Hint, hint.)?

I don't know how long we traveled, but we traveled quite long. Soon, BLANK knocked on the door.

"Welcome old friend. Two years from the war and here you are. Come in and have some soup. I made it myself."

* * *

Damasen

I wasn't really expecting BLANK. He came with BLANK on his head.

"Thank you Damasen. I have walked far to get here. I wonder how far it is when I last found Percy and Annabeth here."

"Well, a few months ago, I found the hole. It is about 50-70 miles from here. Here have some soup." I said. I have actually walked there. But mother told me to stay. Now would be my chance to leave this place.

"Thank you for the soup Damasen. I was wondering, would you like to come with us? We might be leaving or so."

"But BLANK! That's a two week trip if you're lucky!"

"I have to go." BLANK said. "They are depending on me. I have what it takes to defeat one of the many."

"What I it?" I asked in wonder.

"It is this." He said. He showed me the cursed blade from one of the prophecies.

"But I thought…" Damasen started.

"I tracked it down and here it is." BLANK said showing him the object." The rest of the stuff to defeat them are hidden. Most of them are carried by the owner. For example, fire, water and lightning."

"But the thing is, will they survive?"

"I don't know. But all I know, is that they will win. They have to before it spreads."

"But-"

"I know it is dangerous." BLANK said." But I have to go and give it to win. So, the real question is, are you coming?"

What should I do? I really want to come but… Mother is asleep. She won't notice… will she?

"I'll go pack my stuff. Mother most likely won't notice I am gone until I actually leave Tartarus."

So with that. I packed my house up and left with BLANK. Goodbye Tartarus, till we meet again.

* * *

Bob

I left with Damasen in tow. I guess he wasn't ready. Why did it take me longer to get here? Well I was attacked everywhere I went. My brothers were mean and scary. They ripped me up and took everything I had but Little Bob. He is the only nice family. The monsters saw me as a threat. Monsters mocked me and said that it wasn't manly to have a pet.

We walked and walked.

Two years… Who goes there? Hello? Why try to leave? Don't you love me? Father? Yes it is me. Why are you here? I just came to tell you this, wouldn't everyone hate you because you are a titan? Wouldn't Annabeth and Percy hate you for making them think you are dead? Think my son, think. Think of all the bad stuff that could happen if you came back.

That won't happen. They will help me find a home. They will welcome me.

That's what you think my son. That's what you think.

That is what will happen.

You guys will never escape. You guys will stay with me. In me. Don't you like it here? You guys will stay happy. There are friendly monsters. Of course there are your brothers. And also the humidity, but where is that not the problem these days.

GO AWAY! I must've shouted that because Damasen flinched and said, "You want me to go away?"

"Not you, I said. Just a voice in my head. Nothing else."

"Don't let Father take over you. Remember the goal we are trying to achieve. We will win."

"How did you-"I stared. But Damasen stopped me.

"One, is because you were muttering about Father. Two, this always happens to me. I could hear Fathers voice in my head too."

"Well, we better sleep. I'll take first watch. You've been walking for hours."

"Thanks Damasen." And with that, he feel into a deep sleep. I just hope Father doesn't get to him too much.

**I am soooooooooo nice!**


	19. In Different Places Pt3

In Different Places PT3

Nikita

"Over there!" Antonella exclaimed. RECAP! Well, we figured out that we had to find two other people. Go to a river that has the biggest tide I have ever seen on the 6th (AN On a real calendar, on the sixth of May in year 2016, there is a full moon. See why?). My dad and I always would want to see it together. So, I told him about my friend who would like to see it. We spent the rest for the day together and talking about the prophecy and other matters. That was all yesterday.

Today, my dad was feeling really sick. So, we decided to go without him. He says it'll be fine though. That was an opportunity to go… aaand that was the time we told him about the prophecy. He knew this would happen and let us go fulfill the prophecy. So here we are. Antonella and I are now walking down the river waiting for the night and the largest tide.

"So…" Antonella said.

"Are you alright Ella?" I asked. She was my friend and I was determined to help her.

"Yeah. It's just that… I'm scared."

"Scared of what? Animals? Air? Anchors? Armadillos? Ankles? Bears? Bats? Beasts? Beans? Bombs? Cars? Cats? Cards? Compost? Cucumbers? Dares? Dogs? Demons? Dark? Dim lighting?-"

"Nikita." Antonella said calmly.

"Emeralds? Elephants? Eagles? Frogs? Fog? Fears? Falling? Faces? Ghosts? Gardens? Garbage? Gear? Goals? Horses? Huts? Hippos? Hair? Horns? Iguanas? Igloos?-"

"Injuries? Jungle gyms? Jungles? Jams? Jars? Joints? Killing people? Karts? Komodo dragons? Keys? Karma? Llamas? Lakes? Limbos? Life? Living? Marble? Meat? Mares? Monograms? Me?-"

"NIKITA."

"Narwhals? Neatness? November? Octopuses'? Open spaces? Oxygen? Oblivion? Oceans? Pigs? WAIT! Who can be scared of pigs (Sorry to the people who are actually scared of pigs!)? I love them! Promises? Pictures? Politics? Pompeii? Queens? Quails? Quarters? Quimby my best friend? Quadruplets?-"

"NiKiTa!" She said more sternly.

"Renegades? Reflections?-"

"NIKITA REKEN!" Antonella shouted.

"Yeah?" Nikita said stopping from naming things. "What 'ja need? I didn't get to finish my list though. But, what are you scared of?"

"I'm scared of disappointing people. They're counting on us to save the day. Aren't you worried?"

"ME? Well of course I am! How could I not be worried?"

"Then, how do you hide the fear?"

"As I remember from a book." Nikita said." Someone said that laughter hides that pain. That is totally correct! Laughter is the perfect remedy in a broken heart. C'mon, laugh!" But Antonella wasn't laughing. She was in a ball next to her on the river bank. "D-d-did I insult you?" Nikita said worried. "I'm sorry if I did." But instead, Antonella was laughing like crazy.

"Y-y-you should've s-s-seen th-the look on y-y-y-your face! Priceless!" Antonella said between laughs.

"Always here to help!" Nikita said cheerfully like nothing ever happened.

Right then, the sun was setting. The water was churning. Faster and faster. So fast, that Nikita and Antonella had to move up. It was as fast as lightning. The Missouri River grew wider and wider by the minute.

"I've never seen it…" Nikita muttered to herself. Then a tunnel appeared. The girls peered inside and saw stairs and dark figures. They were getting closer and closer to the exit. Soon enough, there were Naiads with spears proudfully marching out of the tunnel. Then there was a man. A man in a blue robe and a trident. It was Neptune, the god of seas, rivers, and fathers of Naiads.

* * *

Kallithea

Brooke

Non-stop traveling. From the starting point to here. But being the oldest one here means that I take all responsibility and have to watch over these two children. Who am I? My name is Brooke. Daughter of the unknown goddess, Alayla. Is Vanessa really my cousin? You could say that. Right now, we are on a train. We are going to the next city. After that, we head to Ioannina. We are halfway to Kranea Elassonos.

BUMP! What was that? BUMP! BUMP! THWACK! Is it? I pulled out my Imperial Gold sword. The two kids were asleep while I was alert looking out for them. CRASH! BUMP! THWACK! RUMBLE! Now that sounds like trouble. I looked at the little kids. Luke was awake now. I guess he heard the noise with me.

"Brooke? What was that?" He asked me.

"I don't know." I said to him." But keep watch of my cousin. Make sure no monsters try to get her."

"But where are you going?"

"I am going to see what the problem is." And with that, I left a somewhat stranger to take care of my cousin. I transformed into a fly and quickly flew to the front. But before I could get there, I was stopped by a Minotaur. He was big, scary and dreadful.

"Flies! Dreadful stuff!" He grumbled. He better not squish me! Then, I saw him stop swishing his hand in the air and start sniffing it. "I smell demigod blood. Where are you? SHOW YOURSELF AND DO NOT BE A COWARD!"

What do I do? Should I show myself or hide? Should I fight or go to the others? None of my decisions were reasonable. So, I went with all of them.

"I am showing myself," I said. "Just that you can't see me." A) Showing myself to him AND hiding.

"Who are you?" He asked me.

I turned normal sized and said, "My name is Brooke, and I shall fight you." He started laughing and laughing. So, I took my time to slash at his side and run to the others. B) Fighting and going to the others.

When I arrived, I saw Luke and Vanessa calmly talking. "Luke! Vanessa! Go out of the train now!"

"What?" Luke said. "Why?" It took me one word to get them out. "Minotaur," I said. So, they started getting their stuff and trying to get out of the door. But, everyone in the train was trying to escape with us.

"Still remember how to use a sword?" I asked Luke. He nodded and took out two daggers. I guess that works if you know how to use 'em.

RRRROOOOAAAAARRRRR! Down the way, we saw the minotaur. "NO ONE MESSES WITH DR. THORN!" He said. We did the only reasonable thing to do. We charged. It was three demigods against a killer monster. We all cornered him and charged. Ge grabbed Vanessa with one hand and Luke with the other.

"Now what daughter of Alayla?! You dare fight me now?"

"I do. I DO. I DO!" With that, I slashed at his sides. He roared in pain and dropped Vanessa. With the back of his hand, he threw me against the wall. And for the last seconds, I saw Vanessa yell and charge.

* * *

Vanessa

Vanessa was so mad, her eyes grew a tint of red and she felt stronger than ever. She held her sword with pried yelled a battle cry and charged straight for the heart. She went so fast with so much force, that she impaled the minotaur. The minotaur dissolved into gold dust and she went to Brooke

"She's knocked out cold." Luke said beside her. "Oh yeah, thanks for helping me up." He said with sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"What do I do?" I asked. I had to help my cousin. Ever since she brought me in, she felt more like a mother than a cousin, and I can't lose her by a dumb bull man. Luke bent down and gave her a weird looking drink from her bag. I always see her drink it whenever she's hurt. Never knew what it did.

In a flash, she was back to normal. "We have to keep going. Or else"

We went outside and started to our destination. A few hours later, we reached Kranea Elassonos. Brooke healed up by then. "OK Brooke, who is your godly parent. You guys agreed that mine is Ares or Mars. Who. Is. Yours." I said angrily.

"My mother is complicated. I really shouldn't be talking about her." Brooke said.

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaasssssssssssssssssssssssssseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee weeeeeeeeeeeeeessssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!"

"Fine! My mother's name was Alayla. She was the original goddess of war…"

TIME LAPSE TO NIGHT

"Here we are," Brooke said. "Now, all we have to do is wait." We are standing at the edge of the lake. We were waiting and waiting till…. WOOSH! A great big wave came upon us. None of us could see what was happening until… "Who are you?" An unfamiliar voice said.

I rubbed my eyes and looked at the voice. It was a girl with strawberry colored hair with green eyes. She had pale freckled skin and had a mix of a tomboy and a porcelain doll. She was wearing a white shirt with silver lining, dark blue jeans, her hair down, and Greek sandals. She was holding a sword with a bow behind her back and a quiver full of arrows. She had a determined look on her face.

The girl next to her… weeell… she seemed more quirky then the first girl. Way more. She has dirty blond hair and green eyes with a little bit of blue matching what she was wearing. She was wearing a blue shirt and a green jacket. Pants the same color as the first girls and pink convers. Her hair was in a very loose ponytail and she was bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"I'm Vanessa and this is Brooke and Luke." The girl with the different colored eyes came up to me and said, "HI! HI! HI! My name is Nikita! OOOOh! I love your name. The other girl over there is Antonella. She is soooooooo Antonella-e! We are her because of a prophecy! Are you here too because of that! Wait, was I not supposed to say that? What do you say Antonella?"

"Why are you here?" Antonella asked putting her sword back.

"We are here for the same reason," Brooke calmly said. We started talking about stuff and how weird this is. We finally knew everything about each other… but one thing we didn't know was the sun was rising.

"Umm… Guys?" Luke said. Apparently, Luke and Nikita were really into each other. I do not know how. "The sun is rising and what Antonella said would happen very soon." Apparently, Miss Goddess Antonella saw the future and that we had to get to a camp so we could save them before they leave or something like that.

Antonella said, "Let's go. I know the way there." And we ran after her to the camp.

**Please review! They make me happy!**


	20. Today, We Are Following Leo

**Warning: This has to be here**

**Me: I will let Leo tell the story now. I'm doing this because-**

**Leo: ALL THE LADIES LUV LEO THAT THEY WANT TO GIVE HIM EVERY OPPORTUNITY TO SHOW IT EVEN BY LETTING HIM TELL HIS OWN CHAPTER!**

**Me: No, it's because-**

**Leo: Because you think I'm handsome?**

**Me: No-**

**Leo: Because you think I'm awe some?**

**Me: NO-**

**Leo: Because-**

**Me: I AM DOING THIS BECAUSE I AM NICE ENOUGH AND WANT TO SHOW THE READERS THE BEST EXPERIENCE OF READING AND THE MOST ACCURET WAY! I will be doing this to the other characters also.**

**Leo: OOOOOOOOOOH! Now that makes more sense. Off we go on the Leo-go-round we go! **

**Me: Sigh…**

* * *

Leo

It took us the complete total of twelve days to finish our war ship. I shall give you the most accurate tour of this amazing ship. I made a nice ramp to the deck of the ship. It could go in an out also with a ladder next to it. On the deck, or first floor, there is the main sail and the other two. We have the control center which is shaped as a diamond. Instead of a Wii controller, I am using a circular remote that fits perfectly in any pocket.

Remember how I had Festus as the head? Well, during the few days we built my ship, I also built mini Festus friends. They are mini versions of Festus who help guard the ship. I made each one of them have their own spot on the railing of the ship.

The control center is higher with stairs to the top. Through the doors, they lead to more stairs to the hallway of more rooms. In this hallway is the dining room, bathrooms, storage, sick bay, engine room, kitchen which is attached to the dining room, a small closet for both genders, a room for weapons and practicing, and the lounge. You might be thinking, how did Leo make this? Well, I am awesome and with the help of the whole camp!

On the third floor are all the rooms, mine is at the very end of the ship. On the left side is Jason, Percy, Annabeth, Hazel, Calypso, and Reyna. On the right side is Piper, Thalia, Hylla, Frank, Leo, and Nico. (AN See what I did there? Hey! This is fun. This is Leo here! Can I- WHAT?! Fine.) There is also a bathroom here on the third floor. And that is the complete tour of my ship.

* * *

Leo

"Alright everyone! Line up!" Everyone groaned in response but lined up. Everyone includes Jason, Piper, Thalia, Percy, and Annabeth. WAIT! And the Super-Sized-Mc Shizzle.

"Annabeth, the list please!" I said. As their captain, I was making sure everything was in ship shape. Get it? SHIP shape? Nailed it!

"Yes sir!" She said. I made them all address me as 'sir' here. Even if they might be a little older *cough*Percy*Cough*.

"Well we have all the food supplies for about a year for four families, a great amount of nectar and ambrosia, a good supplies of extra clothes for anything, extra gears, metal, and wood for any repairs, extra weapons for incase, and a camera." You might be wondering, camera? Well, I want to take pictures, yes. A camera.

"Alright everyone! If you want to say bye to anyone else or need something else, get it now." No one moved and that was a good sign.

"Good. Now, are we ready to take off Callie?" I asked.

"Yes sir." She replied. With the help of the extra campers who joined, it has been a blast.

"OK! Everyone! You are now allowed to board the ship!" I yelled making everyone wince. I love making them mad!

Everyone got on the ship and I ran to the control center. I checked the screen for anything missing. I checked the mini Festus'. I even gave them their own names! There are three of them. All three are made of a different metal. Periculosum is made of Stygian Iron. Crus is made of Imperial gold. Best for last is Ferus. He made of Celestial Bronze. Everything was ship shape when until I heard a pleading voice yell, "WAIT!"

* * *

**HI!**


	21. The Launch Pad

The Launch Pad

Annabeth

I turned and saw the mysterious voice. It belonged to a girl who as riding an elephants with other people. There were four people in total. She has strawberry hair and stunning green eyes that seemed to shout, FEAR ME FOR I AM THE ALL POWERFUL WHO IS RIDING AN ELEPHANT WITH IMPORTANT NEWS! MUAHAHAHA! I've been around Leo too long haven't I? The person behind her was a girl with dirty blond hair and greenish blue eyes that matched her shirt. The person behind her was a boy. Behind him was a girl who has brown hair in a ponytail.

Once they all got off the elephant, it turned into a girl who looked the last girl but seemed more mature and relaxed.

"Hello fellow demigods! My name is Antonella. We have come with a message!" Everyone looked at them. They seemed crazy but nice.

She said, "The children of death shall come and unite.

The seven and four shall join on that night.

To fight the one that will soon rise.

And save some souls won by a prize."

All of us already heard that. But this is the confusing part…

"Find the seer and make her free.

In return, she'll tell you what's meant to be.

Find the stuff meant for destruction.

To take them forever in permanent abduction."

Everyone looked at her. She just spouted the prophecy but added some new parts no one has ever heard. The first people to break the silence was Thalia and I. We walked up to Luke and both gave him a slap on the face. "You promised," Thalia said.

"I'm sorry Thals and Ann-"But before he could finish we wrapped him in a big hug.

Then, everyone came and started talking to them. Chiron came and told us to move back. He gave the new comers a proper introduction to us.

"Hello. My name is Antonella Night-"She was interrupted by Calypso hugging her. "Sister," Callie said. "I missed you." Then, she started to cry with her 'sister' I guess. Then Percy came up and said, "You're Zoe's sister?" He asked. Antonella nodded. She stood up and continued. "As I said, my name is Antonella Nightshade. I am a daughter of Atlas and sister of both Zoe and Calypso."

"How come you aren't showed in the books?" Some random camper asked. She gave them all a look that said, "I'll tell you later."

The next person stood up. "HI! My name is Nikita. I am the daughter of…. Iris!"

After her was the Luke. "Pretty sure you all most likely know me except for the newbies. My name is Luke Castellan and I am a son of Hermes." Everyone looked at him in surprise and confusion.

"My name is Vanessa and I am a child of Ares."

The last person was the oldest. Well she seemed the oldest. "My name is Brooke and I am a shape shifter."

"What about your parent? Do you know your mom or dad?" Some random camper yelled.

"I know who she is and I am not a coward!" She yelled.

Someone whispered, "how did she know I was going to say that?"

"Then who is she?" Clarisse asked.

"She told me not to tell anyone."

Then all was quiet.

"Are you…" Chiron said. She nodded. "Come with me child we have many to discuss." So they left.

That was awkward… Weeeeeeeeellll….

I was talking to Luke when Percy came up to me us.

"Hey Luke! Good to see you not kill crazy and possessed," Percy said happily.

"Good to see you not going all killer on me," We all started laughing.

"So Luke, who's this Nikita girl. You really seem fond of her," He started blushing while Percy and I started laughing like crazy.

"What's so funny?" Thals asked looking at us.

"Nothing," We all replied. She just looked at us like we are crazy. Hey, we are crazy.

* * *

Piper

"Hi Antonella. My name is Piper." I said.

"Hello daughter of Aphrodite." She replied with a smile.

"I promise that I was not the person who asked about you, but why aren't you in the scrolls and books?"

"Well, remember how Zoe was the one to help the man who went in the Labyrinth?" I nodded. "Well I helped. I wasn't in the books because I refused to marry Apollo so everything I did in the stories was erased. A few years later, I was put to sleep till now. I woke up from my slumber four weeks ago about. Everything has changed so much."

"Wow!" I said. "You had quite the life."

"Yeah, I am still cursed to not shown until someone breaks the curse."

A curse. A curse that broke this girl. She helped and was punished by not being able to be put into the scrolls. Nothing was more important right now but to help this girl.

"I can try." I said.

"What? No one has been able to break it!"

"I know how."

"You do know that you can't just Charmspeak it away, right?"

"I know that."

"All you need is hope. Hope for all you want to come true. Hope and trust hopefully will drive it away."

"Are you sure" She asked.

"If not, then believe. All you need is a pure soul." I saw her close her eyes and smile. I felt an odd presence leaver her.

"Thank you Piper McLean. Thank you." With that said, we all said our goodbyes and left. Off to see Romans.

* * *

**Sorry that the past chapters are short. The first week of school is the most hectic. So sorry. Have a good day everyone!**


	22. California

California

Reyna

I was waiting patiently with my sister, Hazel, and Frank. For the past few days, we have been preparing everything for the departure. We pack extra clothes and all the nessisarities **(Is that even a word?)**. Everything was fine…. Until the 'happy' hydra trio came by.

Today was the day that they would come. They were ten minutes late. TEN! That is soo no Annabeth. She is usually in line and all straight with her choices.

They said that it would take a few hours from here to there by boat. About 4-5 hours. She would never ever be late. Right?

While we were waiting, we heard terrified screams. I looked and saw hydras. Three of them to be exact. I grabbed my sword and ran out with my friends and sister.

We stood in front of them and I told them my battle plan.

"Ok guys, we all know what happens when we cut their heads off. So we shall use battle strategy number 16 for this one. Hylla follow me. Now go!" Everyone scattered and started the formation. Some other Romans even joined to finish the formation. The formation includes twelve people.

Four people rounded the monsters into one circle. Four people watch the circle read with weapons and Greek fire. Everyone is supposed to keep a small vile of it with them no matter what. The last four demigods just fight. It depends on what type of monster it is. Three hydras mean that there has to be sixteen people. Two for each hydra. One distracts while one of them slice out their heart. Gruesome but fun.

But they were more powerful than typical hydras. It was if they took a bathe in the River Styx. My guess is that they did. I think my life on Circe's island help me identify magic. They did and that their weak spot was right in between the first and second head. The second hydras weak spot was on his second chin. The las was the hardest. It was located on the bottom tip of his tail.

The first one was fought by Frank and Hazel. Together they make a really good team. Fighting the second one was Gwen and Dakota. My sister and I fought the third one. Wish us luck

I stabbed his side while my sister crept up on his tail. When she tried to slash at his tail, he flicked her a few feet away. She was still conscious while this happened. The best part is that we aren't near any trees. She parted her legs to a stance and skidded with her still standing. She bend forward and slowed herself down by putting her hand down. You might think, wait? No hand protection? She isn't dumb. She has gloves on that only cover half of her hand. So yes, I bet it did hurt.

Then, the hydra tore its eyes off Hylla and sectioned them on me. I was enraged by this. "Dare touch my sister?!" I asked.

"Yes," It said, "Yes I do." Wait what? Hydras can't talk.

I took a small peak at the others. Their hydras were finished. They rushed at us and tried their best to defeat it. Everyone was flung to the side. I stood there shocked and saw all my fellow warriors being thrown around like a little kid's toy.

"Everyone, stay back! This hydra is not like others!" I yelled. "Something is wrong with it! Please stay cautionet** (Is that even word?)** and please back off!" Did I know if I could fight him? Nope. Not at all. I guess I'll have to wing it.

Before I could charge, I heard a voice say, "PLEASE ENTER ANY BUILDING NEAR YOU!" this day gets stranger and stranger every second. First, a talking hydra, and now a random voice telling us to take cover.

"C'mon sis! Hurry up!" My sister yelled to me. I, being the person with most experience with her, had no choice but to follow her. When Hylla says follow, you follow. I learned that the hard way.

* * *

_"REYNA! When I say follow, you follow!" Hylla yelled at me._

_"But I feel too lazy!"_

_"Hurry up or else I'm leaving without you!"_

_"Go leave. I don't care. Let me sleep in. Go on without me."_

_"REYNA AVILA-RAMIREZ ARELLANO! AS YOUR OLDER SISTER, I WANT YOU TO RESPECT ME AND DO WHAT I SAY! I FOUND A PLACE FOR US TO REST! COME ONE OR ELSE I'M DRAGGING YOU!"_

_"Mmph," I responded._

_"OK, you asked for it," She grabbed my legs and started to drag me. "Dang girl, even with the limited food we eat, you're still heavy." Hylla mumbled. I was getting used to the ground and took a little nap while she dragged me. I was interrupted because she decided to go through a cold river._

_"AAHH! HYLLA YOU NEVER TOLD ME WE WERE GOING IN A RIVER!"_

_"Well, you would have heard and seen it if you were awake and walking," Hylla said dropping my legs and helping me up._

_"Can I at least wash up?" I asked her. "I feel gross from you dragging me."_

_"Go and that's your fault for not listening to me."_

* * *

I sprinted after them and counted that everyone was here.

I thought on my past and realized how lazy I was as a child. I changed so much over the years…. I thought.

I looked outside and heard the voice say, "FIVE! FOUR! THREE! TWO! ONE!" Then there was a big green blast that shook the ground. Dust covered everywhere. I looked out the window and saw that the monster was gone. In its place was a big ship.

"EVERYONE MAY EXIT THE BUILDING!" Said the voice again. This time, I realized it was a girl's voice. From it, I could tell power of the user. Sometimes I think living with Circe wasn't that bad. She taught us many things. Like how to read other peoples expressions. If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't have told the others how to defeat the hydras.

We grabbed our bags and I said to them, "Come on guys, time to go on a journey."

* * *

Nico

Blasting hydras is actually pretty fun. I was bored waiting so Leo let me blast them out of harm's way. Luckily I feel no deaths right now. So that means everyone was safe… I think.

I got the honors of blasting them. Calypso got the honors of warning everyone. So I guess everyone is happy.

"So Nico..." A voice said behind me. I turned around to find Annabeth and Piper smirking at me.

"What do you want?" I grumbled.

"Oh nothing," Piper said," just your relationship with Rey Rey."

"What do you mean?" I asked trying to cover the nervousness in my voice.

"Oh come on Nico! We girls can tell you like Reyna!" Annabeth said.

"I don't," I tried to respond calmly. Piper shook her head.

"Nico, Nico, Nico. I'm a child of the love goddess herself. You think I can't tell when I feel love? I promise that I won't use Charmspeak on you to get the answer I need." She said calmly.

"Promise?"

She sighed, "Cross my finger, close my eyes. Now will you tell us?"

"Ok, I don't like Reyna. There." With that, I ran away from the girls. I looked back and saw them shaking their heads as if saying that I'm impossible… and I absolutely agree.

I went to the other side of the railway and looked out at Camp Jupiter. It was in its beautiful way. I looked down and saw Reyna talking with Terminus. We hovered above and set our ladder down.

"-let them cross?" Reyna said.

"They are in a killing machine that, last time, destroyed Camp Jupiter. I will not let that happen once again." Terminus argued.

"I am praetor and you shall do what I say."

"I am a god."

"Well too bad."

He gasped, "Well, well, well, look what that Mr. Rule Flouter taught you now! I thought you knew better!"

"I hear you're talking about me," Percy said." Am I really that good of a subject to talk about?" Luckily, Annabeth hit him before he could get killed by a stone statue.

"Jackson." Reyna said.

"Hey! I thought you would stop calling me that name!" He said obviously irritated.

"Reyna! Hazel!" The girls came running off the ladder and started hugging them. Bianca just stayed by my side.

"Hello Annabeth and Piper. Good to see you to again."

"You call them by their proper names and not ME?!" Percy yelled in frustration. Then, out of nowhere, he shrieked. All eyes were on him as he cowered in fear. "Am I really that scary? I just forgot to get something in my sister's room." Hylla said confused.

"All of us burst into fits of laughter but me, Thals, Reyna, and Hylla. We all said our goodbyes and boarded the ship.

"Hey Nico," a voice said behind me. I turned back to see Reyna smirking at me. Gods… Ever since the quest, I've been liking her. Just never said anything.

"Hey."

She let out a small laugh and smiled at me. "Is that really how to say hi to a friend after all these months? I guess you don't even want to say my name," We kept talking and then someone had to ruin it.

"So Neeks, is this your girlfriend?" Bianca. It had to be Bianca.

We looked at each other and then looked at her. "We're not dating," Reyna said.

"Really? My brother talks a lot about you."

"You're his sister aren't you?" Reyna asked.

"Yup! And I'm proud to be wittle Nico's older sister." She said while pinching my cheeks."Well, I have to go. Bye!"

Once she was out of earshot, Reyna leaned in and whispered, "You're sister's crazy thinking we're dating."

I nodded in agreement. "She can be really crazy at times. When I mean really, I mean really."

Then Hylla came. "So sister, is this your new boyfriend?"

I groaned. Does everyone think of this now? "Really sister?"

"What? You and this boy look cute together." Hylla said.

"Sister… just, just…"

"No," I said.

"Awwwwwww! You guys even finish each other's sentences!" Piper said.

"Is everyone on the upper deck?" Reyna questioned. I looked back and saw everyone around us. "Yup," I answered. Hazel was beside me, Bianca was behind me, Hylla was right next to Reyna, Jason was with piper next to Bianca, Frank was next to Hazel, and Percy and Annabeth were behind Reyna, and Thalia was next to Jason. We were both trapped in a circle of people. Calypso was with Leo at the control center. They were the only people not crowding us.

"I know, aren't they cute!" Hazel said.

"My wittle cousin getting a girlfwend!" Thalia said.

"I think you picked a good choice Rey Rey!" Percy said. That ticked the bomb off. We all looked at him in shock. Nobody calls Reyna that but her family members and Hazel. She glared daggers at him and he started to shrink.

"What did you just call me, Jackson?" Reyna growled.

"Nothing," he squeaked.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing," he said his voice getting higher.

"Come on Jackson. You're coming with me," she dragged him by the ear.

"Wise girl? OW! Thals? Ow! Jason! OW! LEO! OW! FRANK! HAZEL! SOMEONE HELP ME! CALYPSO! HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLP!" She dragged him down the stairs to who knows where. We all laughed as they disappeared. We heard Percy yelling downstairs.

"IMMA SORRRY FOR OWT I DOWD TO YOW! PLLLLEEASE FOR ME OWCH!"

"Nope." She replied.

"You know I could wash you in water, right?"

"You know I could kill you, right?" Soon enough, Percy came up with bruises and cuts. One black eye and probably one broken bone or so. With this distraction, I sneaked off to the stairs, slid down the railing. I went down to my room and grabbed my phone.

The gods were nice enough to make a store for phones and electronics for demigods that won't attract monsters. Cool huh? Thanks to helping in the war, we got free stuff! I got an HPhone, headphones (not earbuds, headphones), and like everyone else, a charger just in case. I plugged my headphones in and started to listen to my music.

* * *

Jason

Poor, poor, Percy. A mad Reyna is a scary Reyna. Have I gotten her mad? Yes. Have I almost died? Yes. Is it really scary? Imagine a titan trying to chase you. Yes, that scary but worse. Everyone was laughing like cray mad men. Even Hylla was laughing! If you ever met Hylla, she never laughs or even smiles. I see how those two are related.

"You alright dude?" I asked him.

"But Nemo never met his mom," He responded.

"What?"

"But nothing! I feel bad for Nemo. He has such a sad childhood. Even Ariel had a better- never mind."

"Percy," Annabeth said, "You need to calm down."

He looked at her accusingly. Were you the one who put a hole in my hula-hoop?"

"Percy-"Annabeth started.

"SO YOU DID! YOU RUINED MY HULA-HOOP! I WILL AVENGE IT!"

"PERCY!" Annabeth shouted.

"WHAT HULA-HOOP RUINER!" He yelled.

She gave him a quick peck on the lips and said, "Percy, calm down."

"I'm calm mom. Now where are we? What are we doing and how is everyone? Where's my blue pancakes, Annie?"

I left them to find Nico. I am basically his older brother. I shall take care of him. Where could he be…? Where... Where… Aha! His room. I ran down the stairs to the hall of rooms. I peeked in his room. As usual, he had a black room with Dark Oak furniture. We got to customize out own rooms thanks to Leo.

He was on his bed listening to music. His eyes were closed as if he was taking a nap. I took one step forward and he said, "I can hear you Grace."

"How did you know it was me?"

"I can hear your steps. "He said, eyes still closed. "And only you, my sister, or someone dumb would come in here. My sister always knocks so it had to be you."

"Well someone's been spending too much time with Reyna." He grabbed a pillow from his many pillow collection on his bed and threw it at me.

"You do know you could've broken my glasses by that, right?" I asked him.

"Yup. That's why I meant to do that."

"You're nice." I grumbled to the young demigod.

"I know I am," He said smirking.

"What song are you listening to?" I asked him. I took his phone with him protesting at me. "Really? What has my sister done to you?!" I looked at the title. Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Green Day.

"What?! It's a good band!" He protested sitting up, eyes open.

"My sister really brainwashed you," I groaned.

"What did you say about me little bro?" I looked back and saw Thalia leaning against the door frame with a smirk on her face.

"Nothing ma'am."

"But, I do agree with Death Breath here, it is a good band," she said.

"Don't call me Death Breath!" Nico yelled.

Thalia let out a small chuckle. "I came here to tell you guys that we're meeting in the dining room in fifteen minutes."

"Why fifteen?" I asked.

"The others still need to unpack, Leo needs to add more oil and add something to the ship, and I think that's all."

"Ok," Nico and I responded. She turned to the door and started to leave. Nico and I couldn't help but laugh. She turned around and said, "What's so funny?"

I approached her and took the sign off her back. It said the usual, "Kick me!" She became enraged and yelled, "JACKSON! VALDEZ! COME BACK HERE YOU TWO RUNTS!" We heard laughter and followed her. She chased them up the stairs and on the deck. She took her bow out and started to shoot. It caught on Leos' shirt and pinned him to the main mast.

"PERSEUS ODESEUS JACKSON! COMEBCK HERE RIGHT NOW!" She electrified him.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to-"Thalia said.

Percy hit her with water once he got up.

"I didn't meant to either," Percy replied.

I heard Annabeth mutter, "De ja vu."

"Percy," Piper said.

"You want some Water boy?"

"Bring it one Pinecone Face."

So she blasted him with some lightning. I couldn't just stand there, so I said, "Thalia that is enough!"

Percy glared at her and sent her and shot her with water. Sadly, she was near the entrance of the opening to the stairs.

"Okay guys," Hylla said, "We're ready for the meeting." Right then, she was hit with water with Hazel, Frank and Reyna by her side. "Get him?" She asked the others. They all nodded. Even Hazel! "CHARGE!"

-TIME LAPSE-

We all gathered and sat at the dining table. Most of us were still a bit wet. Most of us were giving death glares at Percy. Thanks to him, I have a really bad scratch. Don't ask. Want to know what happened? Well…

* * *

_"CHARGE!" Hylla yelled. They all charged. "What are you doing guys?!" I asked the others. "Help them!"_

_So we tried to stop but instead we made it worse. Thalia tried to hit Percy, but thanks to me, she accidentally hit Calypso. I grabbed Thalia by the waist. 1 of the many perks of being taller: Getting the advantage of dragging your sibling. "Let me go! JASON!"_

_"Nope," I answered. She elbowed me in the stomach and ran. Leo escaped and started to set Thalia's' clothes on fire but when that happened, he accidentally set Annabeth's and Hazel's clothes on fire too. They ran around trying to get him while Frank accidentally tripped me. So then Percy was running around from a mad Calypso. I tried to get Frank, but he turned into a lion and accidentally hit Piper. Piper ran from Frank and accidentally tripped Hylla. That enraged her. Thalia tried to hit Frank but he ran around and she hit Reyna. Reyna tried to get Thalia but hit me instead. I now have two cuts on the side of my hair now. I ran after Frank and he cut me. Leo kept setting everyone on fire._

_Percy stopped and remembered something. He grabbed a lot of water and splashed it on all of us. Where was Nico and Bianca? I looked up and saw them calmly talking on the main mast. Ugh._

_"What about the meeting?" Percy asked us. He went to Annabeth and started to dry her._

_"YES!" We turned around to find Piper, Hazel and Calypso were dry. Must've touched him while he was drying Annie and him. _

* * *

Yup, that is how Percy and Leo committed suicide.

* * *

**Soo? How did you like it? Good? Bad? Ok.**

**You should go read fanfiction from Turtleswag. She might need a little flash of help for thinking of new ideas that can go between.**

**And SilverHuntresses. Both are awesome people. Have a great day!**

**Here is some blue cookies! *Gives two cookies to every reader* Review please!**


	23. The Dining Room And Others

The Dining Room... And Others

Calypso

We all gathered in the dining room after the Deck War1. Well, that's what I called it. Thanks to Percy, I was dry in an instant. I only have half of my original powers. I can feel weird source. I feel myself draining bit by bit.

I never mentioned this to Leo or anyone else. I still don't know what's wrong. All I know a balance is thrown was off course. "MEETING IS STARTING!" Leo's voice threw me out of my own thoughts to what is happening. "Do any of you guys know where we are going next?" Percy asked. No one answered. I saw Reyna, and she had a big panic attack in her eyes. They were saying, Oh no. A plan. I should've known! What should I do? No, no, no!

"We should check the prophecy. And that means another thing to discover. Like who is going to rise and what stuff we'll need."

"I think we need to find the 'seer' first." Thalia said.

"Agreed, but where to start?" Frank asked the group.

At the corner of my eye, I saw Bianca close her eyes and say, "Puerto Rico". I saw Reyna and Hylla stiffen at the mention of the place. Something bad happened there to them? They looked at each other with fear. I saw Jason and Nico look at those two. All four were having a little conversation. "How do you know?" Hylla asked, leaving the conversation. Bianca replied, "Because I can feel her. She seems… Dead. As in her life is fading."

We all exchanged looks to each other. We knew who we had to find and set free. And she was the oracle.

"Ok, that means she is trapped and we need to set her free for something. Check!" Leo said.

"But it's harder than it sounds." Piper said." Who knows what or who is keeping her trapped." We all nodded in agreement.

"But what about the stuff we need to find?" Jason asked.

"I guess we'll have to keep that on note, Annabeth said. I looked at Percy. He seemed to be under some kind of pressure.

"I STOLE THALIA'S SHIELD!" He sighed. "Good thing said." Thalia looked extremely mad.

"I have an announcement to make," I said. I did this to make sure Thalia wouldn't chop his head off or anything like that. Everyone looked at me. I sighed.

"Every minute that I am away from Ogygia, the island begins to fad. And if that fades, I will fade too. So that means I will be merely a ghost with no power."

"So what does that mean?" Percy asked.

"That means, I can't fight or even do anything. And anyone who lives on the island will disappear too."

"But no one lives there, right?" Hazel said, speaking up for the first time.

"Someone does live there. Her daughter and best friend are trying to find her."

"And who would that be?" Annabeth said.

"Brooke and Antonella. They are trying to free her. She is a great link to the gods of Olympus and when she 'disappeared'," I said while using air quotation marks," one of the goddesses put a forgetful spell on them."

"But a person with that much magic must be really strong. Wouldn't they?" Piper said.

"So who is this person?" Nico said.

"That would be Alayla. The original goddess of war."

"So that means Bellona isn't all roman," Reyna said surprised.

"Yup, would you like to hear her story?" I asked the others. They all nodded in response.

"There once was a goddess named Alayla…"

* * *

Alayla

"… _She was originally Roman, but the Greeks persuaded her to be a Greek for a change. She soon decided to make a counter self. She decided the name Alayla. It meant war goddess in Greek. And that was who she was. After the first war with the Titans, they sent young Calypso into the island Ogygia. Her curse was set and she was banished._

_A certain goddess was mad and enraged by Alayla. It wasn't that she was prettier or smarter. It was that this goddess thought she was trying to take over a special spot that was kept to her boyfriend. Ares._

_Though Alayla was part of the eldest gods, she wasn't treated like her brothers and sisters. She deserved more attention. One day, she asked for more power. She still kept a good reputation but was less like her counter parts brother. Mars. She kept her cool and was very much more mature. She was best friends with Athena and Ares._

_Aphrodite was mad and she thought that Alayla was trying to take his spot on Olympus. That wasn't true. So she asked her husband, Hephaestus, and so called 'best friend', Hecate, to make a magic mirror that could capture a soul and keep it there. It was god and goddess proof. So if someone was stuck inside, they wouldn't have enough power to get out._

_While all the gods were sleeping, Aphrodite captured Alayla in the mirror and, on the same night, threw the mirror on the island of Ogygia. Aphrodite knew that one day, someone will take Calypso off her island and leave the island to disappear with the ones living and used to live there, as in Calypso._

_Alayla discovered that the mirror contained the same world but the other way round. All the signs, words, and letters were backwards. She learned to read it. Like a mirror, it reflected everything that was happening. Once she saw her family, she ran to them to find that she couldn't touch them and that she was a ghost. She could hear and smell everything. But the problem was that no one could hear or see her. She was sad and depressed._

_Until, one day, a man saw and touched her. She knew this man was different from others. He could pass back between the mirror world and back to reality. They had a child and sent her with him. He found a way to pass people through. He couldn't do it to Alayla because she was too powerful. He was a mortal who landed on Calypsos Island and found her._

That is why Brook lives. My name is Alayla and I am the original war goddess. I saw Athena get my power and feel power eave me. I knew they would do better without me. Or that is what I think. I have been trying to get out for millennia but nothing worked. I guess Aphrodite is smarter than people say. I know Brooke is lonely and afraid with her somewhat cousin.

My time is coming when I must leave. I have been trying to leave signs of my appearance and hints to find me so I can get off this island safe. Wish me luck. For I may never escape.

* * *

Hylla

So they are saying that my mother isn't all Roman? True? Yup. That Calypso girl is not lying. We need to get this war over with so we can all be safe and done with. But to be reunited with my past… I can't stand going back there. But one must always face their fears. Mustn't one face their fears?

We were all dismissed and left to wherever we wanted on the ship. I decided to go to my room. I went down the stairs to my room. I opened the door and smelled the terrific aroma or cinnamon. I flopped down on my deep red bed. I looked around and felt like I was home.

I closed my eyes and started to drift off into a little nap. I heard a knock on the door. I opened my eye to see Jason standing in the doorway. "What do you want?" I asked him.

"The others asked if you wanted to play Truth or Dare with us," Jason said. I nodded.

"Tell them I'll be there in a few minutes," He nodded and left.

Jason said, "Good, because Leo told me to grab them even if they refuse.

_Come on, Hylla, get up._ One part of my brain said.

Naw! Stay and rest a bit more. Another part said.

_You are going to get up like a true Roman!_

But my mom isn't full Roman.

_Well, I am born a Roman, I shall get up now!_

Ok, but remember that you are going to get lost sleep.

After my little argument with myself, I stood up and went out to the hallway. I walked up the stairs to the lounge room. I knew they would be here.

"Where is Reyna?" I asked while sitting on the couch.

"I'll go get her! I need to get Nico too!" Jason ran off down the hallway. Good luck to him… My sister is quite… well… hardheaded.

_We ran from the monsters into our protected cave. We made a fire, ate, and slept. I woke up in the morning and saw my sister sleeping. A few minutes passed and it was about time we left._

"_Reyna, wake up!" I whisper-yelled to my sister._

_I kept hearing her snore._

"_Wake up sleepy!" I said._

_She turned and kept sleeping._

"_The monsters are here!" I said, trying to be frantic._

_I saw her flinch but kept sleeping. _

_I gently kicked her with my foot. "UP, UP, UP SOLDIRE!"_

"_I'm too young to be a soldier," She muttered._

_I went out and grabbed some water in the near creek and dropped it on her sleeping figure._

_She hit my leg and said. "NOPE!" Well you asked for it… I started to tickle her and she started to laugh. "Alright! I'm up!" Fifteen wasted minutes of waking her up. Was it worth it? Yup, it was worth it._

* * *

**Extra chapter because I feel nice. ;)**

Jason

I slid down the railing and went to Neeks room. "Knock, knock Neeks?" I heard shushing and he told me to open it. He was sitting awkwardly on the bed. The covers were twitching slightly and he was giving me a suspicious smile. "Hi, er, Jason," He said to me.

"Hey Neeks, what's up!"

"Umm, nothing! Nothing at all!" That's weird, he always gets mad when I call him that…

"Are you hiding something?"

"NOPE! Uuhhh, I mean nothing, nothing at all!"

"Okeeey…. the others wanted to ask you if you want to play Truth or Dare."

"Um, n-ow, I mean no thanks!"

"Sorry, but Leos orders!"

"What?! NO! I refuse to come and play with you guys!"

"Too bad!" I grabbed him by the waist. He kept thrashing and thrashing saying, 'Let me go Air Head!' and other stuff like that.

I barged into Reyna with a protesting Nico. She closed the drawer and was acting suspicious.

"Learn to knock first before entering a room," She said.

"You and the rest of us are going to play Truth or Dare."

"Nope. Count me out."

"Too bad. Leos orders." I picked her up by the waste and started to carry her.

"What?! NO! LET ME GO GRACE! REMEMBER? BE GRACEFUL AND SET ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!" She yelled thrashing around like Nico.

"NO! TWO ARE FORCED TO PLAY!"

"You suck Grace," Nico said.

"Agreed," Reyna replied.

The joys and advantages of being taller than everyone else. Tallest in the house!

I carefully walked up the stairs because the two were trying to out balance me.

"You two are heavy! What do you guys eat while I'm gone?" I grumbled.

Nico smirked and yelled, "HELP! ABOMINTAION HAS COME! HHHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!"

"Oh, hush, stay quiet, you're going to make them think I'm gonna kill you guys."

"That's the point."

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPP! JASON IS TORTURING ME!" I heard angry footsteps and saw Hazel making her way to us.

"JASON GRACE, WHEN YOU OFFERED TO BRING THEM HERE, WE DIDN'T EXPECT YOU TO TORTURE THEM!" Hazel yelled.

Once I put them down from Hazels glare, they started to run down the hall.

"Oh Styx… We're screwed," I mumbled.

I forced the wind to bring the two back here, and with some powerful blasts of wind, they were following us to the lounge. Hazel and I were talking about stuff demigods talk about. Once we were there, everyone looked at us like we were crazy. We took our seats and Leo locked the door.

Nico and Reyna were set in the middle of the room. "How did you do that?" Hylla asked surprised.

"Nothing a little of my powers can't handle," I replied. Nico took the windowsill seat. While Reyna quietly sat next to her sister.

"So, let's start!" Leo said.

"Wait," Annabeth said," Where is Bianca?"

"Not me!" Hazel and Jason said.

Once Annabeth opened the door, Reyna and Nico sprinted out.

_Styx, we are all screwed._

* * *

**HI! Have a good day. BYE!**


	24. IMPORTANT AN! PLEASE READ!

**Ummmm... HI! Look how far this story has come! Right? I am so proud. Thanks for all the reads, favorites, and follows. I think it is the time that...**

**If you thought I was gonna stop the story, I am sooooo happy I tricked you. Not to be mean or anything... Hehe! So, as I was saying, i think I might want to take a hiatus. This might be my first of many that are to come. I'm might make it last for one or two weeks. So sorry about this. I just have a lot of stuff happening and school starting with all this commotion in my house and all that other stuff.**

**So, I apollogise for this. Keep your smile! I was thinking, just vote, do you guys want a sequal or no? If you want one, I shall split the story in half. And if you guys want to ask if I want to ask if you can add something, I can ****_try_**** to bring it in. And... I PROMISE THAT I DO NOT HAVE WRITERS BLOCK! I'm just saying this so I can make it longer. I feel like it is too short. And if you don't want to help, no worries.**

**So... Anything else? Oh yeah! How is everyone? Good? Bad? In the middle? Well, have a great day and... *Shows a whole table full of blue food* Eat up! Have a good day! Bye!**


	25. Truth or Dare

Truth or Dare

Thalia

After three tries from everyone, and a lot of more chaos, we finally got everyone to play. That ended with a grumpy Nico and a hurt Jason. We all sat down and Leo started with the rules.

"Okay everyone, the rules are that if you don't do a dare or truth, then you have to take the penalty. The person who truth or dares you gets to do the penalty. It can be whatever you want. And they have to do penalty." Everyone nodded. "I'll go first."

"Truth or dare…" Leo looked around for a victim. "Bianca!"

"Uhh… Hmm… Can you pick both?"

"Nope," Leo said.

"You suck," she grumbled." Truth?"

"Ok. How does it feel to die?" Leo asked the young girl.

"Well, it feels nice. Well, it depends on where you go of course. At first, you feel pain because you're still in the world above. Then you feel care free. I met a lot of people. And Zoe says hi to Thalia, Annabeth and Percy."

The mentioned people gave a small smile.

"Truth or dare… Umm… Percy?"

"Dare!" He yelled.

"Okay then, I dare you to dress like Nemo from Finding Nemo… I think. Wait, that's the right movie, right?"

"YES! Hand me the suit Leo!" Leo handed him the suit out of his magical belt. Percy took it with pride and ran off into the hallway. "Wrong bathroom!" He yelled back at us. A few minutes later, he ran into the room.

"I have achieved!" He said while sitting down. He looked really funny. I still wonder how Annie is still with him. "Truth or dare… Thalia!" Percy said.

"Dare," I responded.

He smirked. "I dare you to let Jason fly you up 30 feet in the air."

I paled at his dare. Annabeth smacked him and started to scold him. I didn't want to look like a wimp so I said, "OK."

Jason and I exited the room with the rest of the following us. Jason must've noticed my uncomfortableness because he said, "Are you alright?" Dumb brother…

"I'm afraid of heights, dummy!" I whispered to him.

"Oh. How? Isn't your dad Zeus?"

"He is, but I still don't like heights."

"Ok." By then, we were at the deck.

"Ready?" Jason whispered to me.

I replied to him, "No." He grabbed my waist, which was weird because I was the older sibling… Kind of, and we went up in the air.

"GET ME DOWN FROM HERE THIS INSTANT JASON!" I started to thrash around. He stopped. "You do only know that we're only 10 feet in the air, right?"

"I DO NOT CARE! GET ME TO SOLID GROUND!" He went higher.

"Well, technically, the boat isn't was solid, it moves around rocking back and forth…"

"GODS! I DON'T CARE THE LEAST BIT! GET. ME. DOWN!" Soon, we were 30 feet in the air. I shrieked like a cat being splashed with water. He quickly put me down. Once I was down, I immediately made a beeline to Percy.

"KELP HEAD!" When I saw him, he was laughing his head off. Dumb boy will pay back… I slapped him in the face which snapped him back into reality. He saw how angry I was and started to run. I chased him. Jason, being the nice little brother he is, helped me. When we were finished, Percy was on the ground unconscious with little sparks of lightning in his mop of messy black hair.

We both turned back and saw that the others were looking at us like we grew an extra hydra head to our bodies. "What?" I said. They all stayed silent and didn't respond. Jason and I had to carry Percy to the infirmary. Three words to describe him. He. Is. Heavy. If you want to carry a Percy, I suggest you don't. We all waited till he woke up.

While we waited, Jason and Piper were gone, Annabeth was looking at Percy and muttering stuff like "dumb boy" and "you should really stop Seaweed Brain", Hylla was talking with Reyna, Nico and Frank were playing Mythomagic, Leo was with Calypso showing her how to drive the ship, and Hazel and Bianca were laughing and talking. I walked over to Annabeth.

"Hey. Is he starting to wake?" I asked her. Hey, even if I don't like males, doesn't mean that I can't be that mean to Percy. He is really a hero and all that… Shist. I just said that, didn't I?

"Hmm? She looked up and said, "No. Seems that you electrocuted him pretty well. Two children of the King of the Gods hurting one man? That has to hurt." I smiled at her. We both shared a small laugh.

"Hey, it couldn't have hurt that bad, could it?"

"Yeah. It could hurt a lot," She replied.

"Feeling the love, much?" I told Annabeth which made her happier. There was a silence. It wasn't filled with awkwardness, it was just a peaceful silence between us two.

"Hey, "Annabeth whispered to me.

"What?"

She pointed to Nico and Frank. They were both smiling and laughing. Giving the occasional, "Nooo!" and "Yes!" or even maybe "that card doesn't work that way and that was a horrible, sick move, dude." That last one came from Nico's mouth.

"He looks so happy."

"Agreed. I haven't seen him this happy since Bianca." I was weird. My small, sad, gloomy cousin was now full on smiling and laughing. He even wore a little bit more of color! Red! Instead of his old black convers, he had red ones.

"Do you know why?" Annabeth asked me.

I smirked and said, "Maybe because of Reyna." we both laughed at that. We were so absorbed in our conversation that we didn't notice Percy wake up.

"Boo," He quietly said.

"Percy!" We both yelled at him.

* * *

Jason

Once Percy woke up, we all went back to the lounge to keep playing. My sister said," Truth or dare?" To Reyna.

"Dare," she replied. Thalia grew a scary smile.

"I dare you to let Piper choose your clothes for three days." Reyna frowned, obviously not happy with this dare.

"When do I start?" She asked Thals.

"Today. Piper, go and change Reyna into whatever you want." Piper squealed and jumped. She grabbed Reyna's hand and dragged her out of the room. They both entered a few minutes later. Reyna was wearing a black tank top with a purple and grey flannel, convers, and short light blue ripped jeans. She shook her head and sat down muttering something about Aphrodite girls.

"Truth or dare, Jason," She asked me.

"Dare," I bravely responded.

"I dare you to tell us your deepest, darkest, secret."

I immediately said, "Penalty."

She smirked and said, "Then your penalty is to go and tell the brick you are going to date it."

"You're mean," I grumbled. I went to my room and grabbed the brick. I went back up and said to the brick, "Will you be my girlfriend?" As meaningful as possible. Everyone was stifling their laughter.

I sat back down next to Piper. She whispered and said, "If you and I didn't happen, I would've shipped you with that brick though. Why do you still have it?"

I whispered back, "Tell you later." She nodded. "Truth or dare Nico."

"Dare," he responded.

"I dare you to bring the thing you were hiding when I was trying to get you here." He silently nodded and left the room.

We heard footsteps down the hall and strained our ears to hear what he was saying. "I know, fine. You get the spot. But only for now." We heard the doorknob twist and he ducked his head to come in the doorway with a small little cat sitting on his head. A BLACK CAT! All the girls looked at him then at the cat. He sat down and said, "OW! Not the claws!"

But, really. A cat?!

* * *

_Italics= Translation_

_**Frank: Bold italiacs**_

**Cat: Bold**

The Cat (Maria)

"Mew, merow meow, meroo?" Nico, who are these people?

"Guys, this is Maria." A girl that looked like Nico smiled. "Like the name of mom," She said. Wait, what?! MOM?!

"Mrooooow mew? mewo? mewow." Uuuuuuh… Nico? Mom? What are you talking about?

"You're fine," Nico reassured me. Not what I said, but okay. "Go on," He said. "You can go to them if you want." I happily jumped off his head and went to the first friendliest person in the room, besides Nico. He looked like a Chinese boy doll who grew into human size. Hey, he still looked nice. I jumped on his lap.

"Um... Nico. Your cat is on my lap. A little help please?" He said. The girl next to him picked me up and started to pet me. The guy who I chose turned into a cat.

_**Hello?**_

**HI!**

_**Gah! How is this possible?**_

**Since you are a cat, you are able to think and share thought with other cats.**

_**How do you know?**_

**I've met a lot of cats when I was lived in the alleys.**

_**You lived in the alleys? I thought Nico adopted you at a Pet Shop, or something.**_

**Nope. He found me in the alleys. HE had me for two years so far.**

_**So, right before the war? You were there?**_

**Yeah, I helped protect Mellie and her child.**

_**Wow. I wish I were you!**_

**You wanna live on the streets with nothing but your own senses to find food and accidentally seeing how a baby syter is born?**

_**Never mind…**_

**Thought so.**

_**How are you?**_

**Good.**

**Has Nico been feeding you well?**

**Yeah.**

_**Good, because if he isn't, I will have a serious talk with him.**_

**Why?**

_**Because you seem so nice.**_

**Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah! Me? Nice? Very funny.**

_**What? You do seem nice.**_

**Don't judge a book by its cover.**

_**…**_

**Thought so. How are you?**

_**Good.**_

"Um, Frank, you've been staring at Maria for a few minutes," The boy with the curly hair said.

**Who's that?**

_**Leo.**_

**Looks like an elf.**

_**True.**_

**What's your name? You never told me.**

_**Frank.**_

**Ok.**

_**Got to go. The others are giving me weird stares.**_

**My life…**

_**What?**_

**Nothing. Bye!**

_**Bye!**_

With that, he turned back into a human and told them what happened.

* * *

**Ok... Ok... Hate me all you want. But I have a reason for all this. And I also have a few announcements.**

**1) The reason why I did this later then I wanted is because when the two weeks were over, two weeks later, I had to leave for 3 days. So I didn't have enough time to write. So that is why I made this longer then wanted. **

**2) MY parents didn't make my hiatus any better. Why?**

**A- We went to the beach and they forced me on there.**

**B- I was treated like Cinderella just because I wasn't writing.**

**C- They weren't even nice to me.**

**3) I also got sick.**

**4) Guess who got to be asked to be in a fanfiction writing contest? THIS GIRL!**

**5) School and homework**

**6) I might not be updating like I usually do. I might make it on different days then I usually do. I will be posting my chapters to chapter 30.**

**7) thanks for reading this.**

**8) I will be making a series. The title is still unknown.**

**9)Sorry if the chapter is short, I've been busy with family, homework, health, etc.**

**10) IF YOU READ UP TO HERE, YOU ARE AWESOME AND SO PATIENT! I LOVE YOU ALL AND I HOPE YOU HAVE A GREAT DAY! I AM WRITING THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	26. In Different Places Pt4

In Different Places Pt4 **(Didn't see this one coming, did you?)**

Around the Argo

Piper Pt1

Piper got a major headache. It wasn't because her past was revealed and future holds or that she had to see Frank in a ballet suit. It was what happened earlier. It was a big commotion. Everyone was in havoc. No one was prepared for what happened. To be honest, even I didn't know. I had checked my blade for news, but it has been blank since the whole announcement at Camp.

_After many rounds and people doing random dares and truths, we decided to stop and eat. All of us were starving. We were all tired form the game. Jason wrapped his arm around me and we headed for the dining room. Bianca was racing Nico to the dining room and Thalia and Reyna were making fun of each other and the others from the game. We were all happy._

But none of us saw this coming…

_Leo made is oh-so-famous tofu tacos. They were delicious like always. He had to have Calypso help him in the kitchen because we all wanted seconds and even thirds. They were that to die for._

I wish I did see this coming…

_We were all joking about the game of Truth or Dare. We all promised to not play that game anymore. It was too dangerous._

I guess you could say we all wish we saw it coming…

* * *

Somewhere In Camp Half-Blood.

Brooke

My talk with Chiron went well… I think it went well. He just told me more history about my mom. All that stuff. Now, I hate Aphrodite even more. Don't know how they live with a mom like that. So sad. He told me about my mom being captured and Athena taking over. I was actually really happy to know that I'm somewhat related to them.

We and the others were at campfire Luke was with his siblings and so Nikita and Vanessa. Nikita was indeed a child of Iris and Vanessa, Ares. The Apollo campers were sing their lungs out with happy tunes. "Attention, campers!" We are happy to hear that we have a group of new campers. That also leads us to a quest. Our dear Brookes, mother is missing. She is a goddess. We are planning to send her and a few other campers to go on the quest. Brooke?"

I stood and faced the crowned of demigods. "I choose to accept this challenge. I would like to bring Antonella, Nikita, Vanessa, and Luke," they stood and all accepted.

"Great, you guys shall leave in the morning." We nodded and soon camp fire was over. Campers said good luck because they knew they wouldn't be awake, AKA, the Hypnos cabin.

I climbed in the bed in the Athena cabin and we all sleep happily. No dreams nor nightmares… Except a few of us. I couldn't sleep but I knew I had to. I forced myself to sleep but dreams were always around the corner for me. Always. They came more often than most demigods.

"Brooke…" A voice I knew so well.

"Brooke…" It sounded like a lullaby and a hard day's work all in one.

"Brooooke…" I knew who it was.

I turned around and saw her. She was sitting on a couch. "Mother, "I politely said. She smiled and said, no need for formalities. I am your mother, am I not?" She smiled at me. I remembered oh so faintly of her. She looked like me. Brown hair and the same eye color. We hugged and when she separated, she said, "Brooke. You and your friends must come quick. Ogygia is fading. And once it has completely faded, I will be gone. My mirror is at the heart of the island. The forbidden part."

My head was spinning like crazy. So much information at once. "But… But-"

"We haven't got much time to talk my dearest. You may not enter the mirror for it might get you stuck. You need someone else," She gasped. "You don't have much time. The sun is rising and you will have to wake soon. The more time we waste the more likely I will disappear."

I opened my mouth to say something but my mom, Alayla, gave me one last hug and she started to fade.

"Mom!" I yelled.

"Goodbye my dear. Fight bravely. You will face many stuff. I love you," Now, she started to fade more quickly.

"Mom! Don't leave!"

"Goodbye," now, her voice was just a little whisper.

"M-m-moo-moom!" I cried.

"Goodbye," The dream faded and I woke to the noises of the waking Athena cabin.

"You alright?" Malcom asked me.

"I'm fine. Just a little dream. Nothing much demigods can't handle." He nodded and left. But this dream was worse. All I knew was that I had to save my mom.

* * *

Puerto Rico

Spirit of Delphi

I was struggling. You might say that I can leave because I am a spirit. LIES! Very funny people. No. Whoever told you that is wrong. Even though I am a spirit, I can still be captured. Fun, huh?

Those demigods ought to be here soon. I'm getting impatient and I miss Rachel. At some night when she's lonely, I would talk to her and we would make jokes.

I also (surprisingly) miss Apollo. When I got the chance to talk to him, I would happily take the chance. Believe it or not, he can be really nice and cool. Yes, I did just say that. What? He is my friend.

"Hissssssssss…" Not again.

"How are you my sssweet," that thing said.

"You don't own me," I grumbled back.

"Do you still believe that they will still come? Look at your fate and where you are."

I frowned, "I know they will come. I just have to believe. Nothing goes wrong in a prophecy. Nothing."

"My dear. Everything will go wrong if he rissessss."

"He won't! That's the thing that you can't get into that dumb, little brain of yours!"

"You make me feel sssssoo loved," He said with sarcasm.

"Haha. Very funny. Any ways, you aren't even that harmful. Taking a spirit? HA!"

He made a thing that sounded like a growl and a hiss. **(I can do that! I really can.)**

"Shall we watch your so-called heroes?" He asked me.

"We shall," I replied. He made a small screen appear.

Oh, no.

They were finishing up their lunch when I felt it.

It can't be happening.

A shiver down my misty spine. It made me cringe like nails on a chalkboard. The buff guy, Frank, sstood up and aimed his bow.

"NOO IT COULD'NT HAVE RISED!"

"Well, it did my little dear. It hassss rissssen!"

* * *

Around the Argo

Piper Pt2

_We all ate our tacos till we were full. Percy and Jason decided to do an eating contest. Let's say it wasn't pretty. Percy said that it was worth it._

I wish our Oracle were here…

_We all laughed. "OK, guys. We need to know where we are going. Any ideas?" we all thought hard. Even Annabeth's big brain didn't know._

_Hazel said, "Why don't we look at the second part of the prophecy._

_We did._

_Or maybe Apollo…_

"_I got it! The seer is the Oracles spirit!"_

_What? "How? Didn't she say that it stopped?"_

"_She did! But we don't know why? SO I'm thinking that the spirit might be captured."_

"_I agree," Hylla said. "When I last went to… Puerto Rico… I heard a voice saying help. But everywhere I went, I couldn't find it."_

We really could've used help…

"_OK, then, it's settled." We all started to stand when Frank said, "No, not yet." _

_We all sat down. "What's wrong, Frank?" Reyna asked._

Just wished…

_Frank stood up, grabbed his bow and nocked in arrow in. He aimed and let his arrow go to Leo._

* * *

Chaos

I was do some paperwork in my office tending with all the stuff the people wanted and my army had to deal with, or even me!

_Dear Lord Chaos, _

_The tringlaglos have escaped and are now eating all the metal buckets and glitter glue. That is the only thing they want to do. Children and farmers are now mad. Please help us somehow._

_Love, Petri_

The tringlaglos? Again? Better send Qwants.

_Dear Lord Chaos,_

_Can you please send us new weapons for the new recruits? We need about 1,000 or each weapon for future uses and present. There are many people who want to be in your army. Please tell us soon if you have the stuff or are concerned about our training. If you would like, we would love it if you could drop by now and then. We do know that you are busy, but the newbies would love to meet you._

_From, Grencha_

Sure.

_Dear Grencha,_

_I do have enough supplies for the army. Armor included. I would love to meet the new recruits and please do train them well. I could drop by soon. When I get my stuff. The supplies you will need for the army will be arriving in one to two days. Have a great day!_

_From Lord Chaos._

Very fun, isn't it? I grabbed the next letter when my son, Erebus, burst through the door. He looked frantic. He was part of the family that stayed with me.

"What is wrong my son that you come with such a force into my room?" I asked him.

"He… Has… Risen…" He said between breaths.

"He, he, he set… them… free in to the… m-m-mortal world, father."

Him.

One of the most powerful and hidden titan ever.

Perses. Also known as… Destruction.

* * *

**Hi! Like my cliffhanger? HEHE!**

**I have an announcement! This book will be ending. You will either be like, 'YAY!', or,' Why end a book like that?! You're doing a Rick all over again!' Well sorry I wanted to end it like this!**

**(Dodges rotten tomato) Hey! (Dodges cleaver) OKAY! I get it, you're mad at me. Meanies...**

**Aaaaaaaand I also got MAGNUS CHASE! Yaaaaaaaassssssss! Finally! So, thanks for reading and reviewing. I love you all! Have a great day! Please check my site daily because I will be posting the title and when the next book to _Pasts Revealed and Future Holds _will be out. I'll try to get it up soon.**

**Have a great day! Have some food! *Gives a whole buffet full of blue food***

**BYE!**


End file.
